Secret Daddy
by Shadow235
Summary: When Clary and Jace have one night stand and Clary falls pregnant what will she do? Jace is her Brothers best friend and to make it all worse he cant even remember that night they created such a beautiful thing. So with Jace not knowing and Clary unwilling to tell as well as having to survive Valentines wrath, her job and her baby what will Clary do and will Jace ever know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay where to start. Um... I think I should start with the basics of my life so far. Well My name is Clarissa Fray and my dad's name is Valentine my Mother's name is Jocyln and her Husbands name is Luke. I know what your all thinking that it was a big messy break up and they all hate each other and so on but that's not it Valentine only hates me blames me for the whole thing because even though he is friends with both My mam and step dad he is still in love with Jocyln. My mother obviously doesn't know of his hatred for me but I can deal with it so it doesn't matter if she did anyway. I have a brother named Jonathan who is in the year above me and he is an amazing brother. He looks just like our farther but has the beautiful green eyes of my Mother like me. I have fiery red hair which lead to the annoying nick name Jonathan's best friend Jace Herondale gave me.

Speaking of Jace he is the start of all my problems. He may not have meant to start so many, many problems and I can forgive him obviously I don't really want to hold a grunge against him even though I have never had much of a problem in the past because we never exactly got along. I would always make jokes about him being a man whore which he totally acted like I mean one day I actually caught him with three different people and I just didn't understand how he managed it or why people would want to be with a player like him. I mean sure he looks like a Greek god with his golden eyes, golden hair and beautifully sculpted body and even though he smelled like sunshine he was a total pain in the but and to hard to put up with sometimes. But then again he would have his sweet moments were he could be just as protective as Jon like when he beat up my ex boyfriend Sebastian after he told the whole school I slept with him even though I had only went out with on the date because my friend Izzy forced me to. Something about him just always screamed off to me and I was proven right the next day when the rumours started flying.

Anyway all this is heading somewhere I promise. So anyway I am 17 and in High school my brother is in the year above and this is his and Jace's last year of school so they had a massive party and the beginning of the year to celebrate, but a lot of people showed up from all different years including myself. I'm not normally a drinker but that night I was because I had been dragged there by Izzy and Simon who had then both ditched me at the drink table so the could dance together. I'm not trying to sound bitter or anything because I love those two together they have to be the cutest couple ever but I still don't appreciate being dragged to then ditched at a party were I could actually see the sluts throwing themselves at my brother which is just something you don't want to watch. He didn't know I was going that night and didn't figure out I actually went there because I made sure to always stay out of his eye sight and if any of his friends saw me they were to drunk to remember the next day so I was safe and under the pretext that I was sleeping over at Izzy's so no family members would be trying to hunt me down.

I don't know how many drinks I had but I was a little tipsy and felt a buzz by the time I finally left the drink table to dance. Then on the dance floor some weird yet wonderful things occurred that totally changed everything for me and even though I wouldn't take it back some of the things that happened were pure crap. Anyway whilst I was dancing someone that I hadn't seen all night danced his way over to me and I groaned on the inside prepared to be scolded. " Hey Red, what are you doing here?" he said. Colour me surprised when I heard that, were was the usual scolding for being out and partying? Oh well I wasn't going to get complain when I can have a good time even if I lost my friends as soon as they got a drink in them.

"Partying. What does it look like?" I say my voice flat not wanting to continue the conversation.

" It looks like you need another drink. Want one?" he said with a little smirk spreading across his face.

I swear if my eyes could have they would have popped out of my eyes. They both hated me drinking what the hell! I just nodded my head taking advantage of the opportunity to drink I mean what teenager wouldn't even if I wasn't a big drinker. Jace came back with drinks and we danced for a long while him refilling his drink once empty but I only had the one taking sips occasionally. then before I knew what was happening he was taking me away from the dance floor and leading me upstairs. I followed with no questions not really caring as I could feel the buzz coursing through my body but clearly not as much as Jace. We made it into a room and before the door was even closed his lips were on mine and his tongue was licking my bottom lip begging me for more and I happily gave it to him. We flopped down onto the bed both our hands travelling all over each others bodies savouring each feel. He slipped his hand under my top quickly gliding it of my body and throwing it of the floor. His shortly was it this was going to be my first time and as it continued I found I wasn't scared I was actually quite exited.

A while later when we were done I felt like I was floating but then I turned and caught a glimpse of the clock seeing hours had passed and it was almost time for me to leave like I had planned with Izzy. I quickly gathered my clothes putting them back on about to turn and say goodbye to Jace when I realised he was asleep. Oh well. I raced down stairs and out the door going and waiting by the car for Simon and Izzy to return. Simon had been the designated driver and you can tell by the state of Izzy when she came out the door 10 minutes later she had took full advantage of the drinks on offer. Or she could have just had some on Magnus's moonshine that always makes people forget the next whole party the next day. I had stayed clear of it like every time. I had tried it once when I had been Visiting Alec Izzy's brother with her and Mags had been there but god did it taste vile I have no idea how most of our school found it drinkable including Izzy.

Simon opened the car and took us all back to Izzy's house so we could go to sleep. By the time we got home it was around three in the morning and I could barely keep my eyes open same for Izzy. When we got out the car Simon just picked Izzy up saving her from most likely falling in her high, high heels. I don't know why she wears them honestly she is tall enough as she is. We all got to Izzy's room and managed to change before falling dead on her bed Simon on the Floor with the inflatable matrice.

I fell asleep wondering how things were going to be tomorrow and if Jace would tell Jon, if he is smart he wont but I know him well enough he tells Jon everything. That's how they both found out they were sleeping with Seelie and she had cheated on them both because some how she managed to get both school players to settle down for a little while but she screwed it up and to be honest I think Jon was kind of relieved, I think he only went out with her because she was an easy lay then she just clung on for dear life so he couldn't get away. Same goes for Jace actually.

.~~.

Then the next morning when I woke up and went home I walked into my worst nightmare Jace telling Jon how he got some last night but instead of looking guilty and regretful like I imagined, he was boasting. That shouldn't be a good thing that you slept with his sister moron. I had to face it anyway so I walked in the kitchen hearing their conversation.

" Yeah I just wish I could remember it though by the look of her it must have been pretty awesome." I stop my walking totally confused if he can't remember then how the hell did he see me I left before he woke up.

" Who was it, do I know her?" Jon asked clearly already caught up in the gossip. I refrain from say that he actual shares the same DNA as the person.

" Yeah you know her. She's in our English Class you know Anna with the bright red hair." he states and it was like a soccer punch to the gut. He was with someone else on the same night he was with me. OMG I new it was a mistake but I couldn't help but get caught up in it because let's face it he is so dreamy and now it feels like he just stamped on my heart. What a fricken Jerk!

"No way I can't believe you were with her she doesn't do stuff like that. I mean she wouldn't even go on a date with me and I mean look at me." He said gesturing at himself like he was magnificent and I can help the snort and eye roll, it's like a second nature. Jon's eyes immediately travel to me now that he realises that I am here and he just smirks at me and gestures again and again I roll my eyes walking past him to the fridge hitting him on the back of the head which made me feel so much better. I just shouldn't let on anything they don't need to know what else happened last night but it looks like Jace was trying to score with as many red heads as possible. Ugh!

"Still I can't believe you don't remember I never forget no matter how drunk I am. How much did you have to drink anyway?"

"I can't remember I remember Magnus coming out with a new batch of his Moonshine then nothing." he sighed

Jon laughed because we all knew once you had some of Mag's brew you are a goner and those memories are never coming back. As well as you can't be responsible for your actions after you have taken it so I guess I can't hold that big of a grudge against him and it would look kind of suspicious if I was all of a sudden not talking to him, I mean I can't let anyone find out about that night it will be locked away forever in my mind for only me to know about. If Jace can sleep with two girls in one night I can keep the secret to myself so there. Done and Dusted.

.~~.

Only it wasn't done and dusted because about a month later I got up in the morning running straight to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet trying to drag my hair back before it got any sick on it. It didn't work well not with my hair being so wild. I stayed of school that day my stomach churning at the smell of the greasy food my brother brought home and I threw up again. This happened all week and my mam started to get worried. So she took me to the doctors on the Friday so I could be checked out. Hours later after waiting the doctor had come out and started asking me loads of questions. Soon she came to the conclusion that was already attacking my brain. I was Pregnant.

To say my mother was upset was an understatement. She burst into tears straight away. I felt so bad as I looked into her eyes and saw the disappointment there. We got home and I refused to talk. She asked who the father was and I refused to tell. Jace had a good future ahead of him as the best quarterback the school had ever scene before, I wasn't going to ruin it. But this just made mam furious and she told Luke as soon as he walk through the door. But to my horror Luke wasn't alone just behind him were both Jon and Jace and they both look liked they had just been slapped out of the blue. My cheeks turned red as they just wandered in the room all four of them standing in front of me; whilst I sat comfortably on the couch with my knees and arms crossed. Luke, Jon and Jace stared at me with wide eyes as my mam ranted and ranted, irresponsible this and irresponsible that. Ugh I get it I screwed up. They all asked again who that dad was at the same time and I found that rather creepy god it was like they turned into one person. But yet again I refused to tell then Jon started yelling and threatening saying I was going to be locked up and whoever's kid it was, was gonna have to make a run for it because and I quote " I will surgically remove that dick head's balls" god! they tried every approach they could, being nice, understanding, compassionate, sad and enraged but I wouldn't talk. I would just shake my head no. I found it oh so funny though that Jace was trying to find out just as much as the rest of them and had to bite my lip to detain the smile that was there. Trust me buddy you do not want to know about it.

They ask other questions like if I had a boyfriend and when I could have possibly have met someone and when I could have possible have done that with someone. They went on and on and all I did was sit and stare at them not giving anything away. I've been told I have a great poker face at times. They threatened to call Valentine more times than I can count and I honestly could have cared less he hates me anyway what could I possibly care if he found out. Me being totally indifferent to Valentine knowing confused them but they still had a lot of anger and disappointment to let out so they continued with the questions and everything. At one point I fell asleep only to be awakened again by my mother who just yelled some more. When everyone finally gave up I just stood and went to my room my head swimming with everything they said about finance for the baby and crap and I just started to cry. Not load at all just silent tears falling down my face as I finally had a chance to think about what this baby will mean to me. I cry and cry and once it's out my system I start to plan how I will do this. I am going to find a job and save for the next 8 month or so so I can start to afford the baby items I will need. I'm sure my parents will try and help when they get over the shock but it is my baby I have to care for it otherwise they might make me give it up and I can't do that. No I will survive this with or without a daddy for my baby. Jace doesn't need to know and the rest of my family doesn't need to know it is Jace's.


	2. Chapter 2

**After the baby is born.**

 **Chapter 2**

I woke to crying and I groan as I roll over. I must calm her soon before Valentine wakes up. It's my week to stay at his house and I don't have a choice until I am eighteen, just a couple of months. The school year is going to be over soon and even though I have been juggling a job, a baby and school I haven't let my grades slip, they are far to important.

I get up and walk over peering over the cot to see my beautiful baby girl. She has bright emerald green eyes just like her Mam and Red hair just the same. I have never been more grateful that she looks a lot like me because how would I explain it if I gave birth to a baby with golden eyes or hair, it might have been just a bit to obvious who the father was. I pick her up and rock her back and forward and she instantly relaxes in my arms. The love I feel for this little girl is beyond anything I can describe, it is beyond any ones words, I am so grateful for her. Sure I got called a lot of stuff at school like slut and whore and other things but I don't care not now that I have this perfect little thing in my arms.

I still haven't told them who the dad is and they are all confused as to why I would want to keep it a secret but I can't ruin his life even though the baby has made mine better, well except for the lack of sleep. I now work at Taki's which is a cute little dinner in town that I love so much and it is so fun to work there. There is another waitress called Maia there that I get on so well with and Izzy ended up getting a job there as well so we could chat.

They all hate that I won't tell who the dad is but even if I don't tell I Can still tell that Jayden, at least on some weird spiritual level knows. The only people who can seem to stop her crying are me and Jace yet somehow my family haven't connected the dots even when she has his shaped nose and even though she has cute little chubby cheeks I can still tell she has his face as well. But again my family and Jace are useless although I can't blame Jace he won't exactly connect the dots when he can't even remember sleeping with me. They have told me so many times they said it was unfair the dad didn't know but when I confronted Jon asking if he would want to know when it could ruin his Football career and I said the same to Jace they stayed oddly quiet, and I had grinned knowing my victory. Yet even with that big clue that it would ruin the persons career they were still stumped, idiots!

But they still all love Jayden even Jace because he is around the house nearly all the time so he sees her just as much as the rest of my family do, and that actually makes me incredibly happy. He has even baby sat for her a few times whilst I have been working so I wouldn't have to pay some one to do it. He has been so kind and loving toward Jayden sometimes I think that he finally figured it out but Mag's Moonshine is strong and few people actually ever remember especially after this long which I am grateful for. I wouldn't want to share her she is to precious to me and I know that is selfish of me to say because if he ever found out he would probably be furious but like I said he sees her just as much as the rest of my family does.

I quickly feed change and clean Jayden so she is all fresh and ready. I then do the same for myself before heading downstairs to drop Jayden off with my mam because Valentine refused to look after her calling her an embarrassment to my face but pretending to love her when the rest of the family was around. He disgusts me, so every time when were downstairs and Valentine was about to tickle her I quickly snatched her away, he always managed to make her cry and I wonder if she was really intuitive and could tell he was a bad man like I could. If you don't believe he is a bad person just because he hates me well then I'll just have to tell you what he did when he found out about Jay. Once we were alone and Jon had gone out with his friends he started screaming at me only ten times worse than mam calling me worthless and a whore and that I wasn't telling who the dad was because I didn't know. I never dignified him with a response which made him madder and so he slapped me and pushed me down onto my back almost cracking my head against the table. He apologised of course but he didn't mean it and I told him if it ever happened again that I would tell mam and it would ruin his chance of ever getting her back or even talking to him again. He was mad of course and went on saying he wanted me to live with my shame and when I told him it wasn't shameful I could tell he wanted to hit me again but he just clenched his jaw and fist and walked out. I hate staying with him and when Jon or someone else is in the house he acts like the perfect loving farther but since I only have to deal with him one week for every two I spend with mam I didn't always have to put up with him but I did dread having to go there especially having my little baby with me. But once I am eighteen I am never coming back it will be my choice so I will be able to do it.

I'm in my last month of school as Jayden was born a little Premature and I had her on April the 15th instead of in May like she was supposed to be due. So it is now the start of June and the only reason I am leaving my daughter so early because summer break starts next week so finishing off final stuff for next year is all I am really doing so I don't have to repeat the year of school. But most of the year above have taken these last few weeks to prank the school and the lower years. One of them which wasn't really a prank but more of a way to be cruel to me had loads of diapers stuffed into my locker and when I opened it they all fell out and I just turned around to the snickering group behind me smiled and said my thanks because I could actually really use them so I stuffed them all back in my locker and that wiped the smirk right off their faces and it was my turn to laugh, I actual used one of those diapers this morning for little Jay. I love the nick name Jay, Jace came up with it which just makes it better that her dad had given her her nick name, as soon as I had suggested the name in hospital he had claimed the right to call her Jay and it had put a massive grin on my face.

Whilst I had been pregnant I had been unable to keep track of my emotions and they were still all over the place even after having Jay but I think I am back to normal now, well I hope I am. With being so hormonal and stuff when people had bugged me enough I would snap at them and almost spilled the dads name more than once which I hated. I also hated the fact that whilst I had been high in the hospital my mother took the opportunity to ask who the dad was but apparently I was so out of it when she asked that I couldn't concentrate which I am totally grateful for and I had also yelled at my mam for trying to trick me into telling but she was only looking out for me so I forgave her pretty quickly.

I left the house before Valentine got up and dropped Jay of with my mam fretting over her for a few minutes even though it wasn't the first time I left her, I mean I have been back to work and full time school for about two or so weeks now. Anyway it was then just a short ride to school from there. I got out the car and went straight to my locker to put away the books I didn't need yet. At my locker all my friends stood there chatting and I smiled at them as I approached.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I ask opening my locker because we normally just meet in from anyway seeing as we have it together. Simon, Izzy, Jordan, Aline, Helen and Jon and Jace who I hadn't seen all turn to look at me.

"Is it true?" they ask and I just look at them puzzled, is what true? Could they have been any more vague I mean come on what, that could be anything. When none of them try and elaborate they just give me a dark look and I start to freak out about what it might be because it has to be bad.

"What are you talking about your being very cryptic you know?" I say and they all just stare at me again and I swallow nervously feeling all of a sudden like I was alone with Valentine and my heart rate started to pick up but I put on my poker face so they couldn't tell, well at least I hope they couldn't I've never tried to hide my panic before.

"Is it true that the Kid belongs to Sebastard" snarled Jon and I just look at them all wide eyed before bursting out with laughter my heart rate slowing down immensely, god I though it was something serious not them trying to play a joke on me. When I raise my head back up I notice they are all still glaring and I realise they were actually being serious. Ewwww! As if I wouldn't go near that thing with a ten foot pole.

"You can actually be serious I think I have better taste than him. And anyway I told you I actually like the farther of my child." I say because it is true Jace and I have gotten on a lot better but we still argue and give witty comments every now and then just because it's like second nature to us.

"Well why wont you tell us who it is then if you like this person." Jon stated smugly even though we have had this conversation before and I was gonna give the same answer.

" Because he doesn't deserve to have his dreams ruined because of this he has a good future ahead and I don't want to ruin it for him. Okay?"

"Well what about your future how will you cope with raising her by yourself?"

"I am managing just fine unless you have something to comment on my parenting." I said with an edge to my voice this time. I would actually kick him in the nuts if he said something. "Anyway both you and Jace agreed you wouldn't want to know the first time I brought it up."

They both seemed shocked that I remembered this I mean of course I remember it, it is the main thing that makes me keep my mouth shut when I am sick of everyone asking. Jace doesn't want to know so I won't tell.

"We never said we wouldn't want to know." Jon defended but I just shook my head and smiled.

"It's okay if you don't want to know and it's not like you said you wanted to know anyway when I brought it up now did you." I gave him a knowing look and I could see the fight leek out of him he knew better than to argue with me about this. Jace still looked uncomfortable though and like he still had more to say but I didn't give him a chance to say anything I just smiled and walked off to our form room with them following soon behind.

.~~.

Most of the day was boring and people just stared at me whispering obviously hearing the same rumour my friends had but luckily Sebastian was shutting it down immediately not wanting to claim the kid and I mean who would especially when it was not actually theirs.

I went straight to work, I had a four hour shift so I wouldn't get back to Jay until around seven o'clock. I truly hate the days I have to work I miss my baby so much. I walk in and Maia is already there with Izzy chatting away about something. I walk up to them and realize she was filling Maia in on how they thought Sebastian was the dad oh goody, I am going to have to talk about the father twice today which is really irregular people have sort of died down in the asking but I guess the Sebastian rumour has started it up again.

" Come on Clary please just tell us you know you want to and we won't tell a soul you know that." Maia wined when I got closer. I just rolled my eyes I know for a fact Maia wouldn't want to tell but she would slip up eventually and blurt it like Izzy's last secret of sleeping with Simon. I already knew this but Maia didn't know I knew and that just proves she would accidentally slip and tell and I can't have him knowing. Plus she can be really obvious like Izzy and she would stare at him every time he was around and give it away if people thought she wasn't crushing on him which they wouldn't think because she is going out with a DJ called Bat who is a real sweety and works part time at Luke's book store. Maia used to go out with Jordan but they used to argue a lot so they decided they would be better friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. It had been a little awkward at first but it is fine now which I am grateful for.

"I'm sure you would try keep it a secret but I find it difficult when people are asking so it will be harder for you to keep the secret and if Izzy found out she would tell Simon claiming she doesn't keep secrets even though I know a few he doesn't know." I say giving Izzy a look making her cheeks brighten so I know she knows what I am getting at." Then Simon couldn't help him self and would tell Jon. Then Jon would go and try kill this person and he would be totally confused as he has no idea that he is the dad and he would think Jon had just gone crazy." I finish taking in a breath.

" He has to know how can he not at least expect it to be his I mean he has to know who he slept with anyway so he could think he is the dad."

"He has asked who the dad is more than once but I wont tell him either and I told him it wasn't his so that is why he doesn't know." I lie. It is true Jace has asked who the dad is but he never asked if it was him so why would I say it wasn't him. Izzy and Maia gasped obviously thinking that it was bad to lie but they would understand if they knew that he didn't want to know.

" Why would you lie he could help you he might want to raise the kid as well."

"No after I asked him if he would want to know even if it ruined his future and he told me no and he understood then why I wouldn't tell anyone who the dad is. I am just giving him a chance and he asked for that chance without even knowing it. So I know I did the right thing otherwise I would have told him, if he wanted to know I would have said." Again half truth half lie. I definitely would have told Jace if he had wanted to know but again he never actual said any words so I could just assume.

"Okay but I still think he should know it is his child even if he doesn't want to help he should know he has a child." I freeze. I know we could do that but from what I have learnt about Jace over the years is he won't back out of anything even if it is bad for him like the dare to jump out of his tree house when he was nine and he broke his arm. Even if Jace didn't want her he would still take her out of a sense of responsibility and I couldn't have him resent Jay like Valentine does me.

"Look lets just drop it I have kept it a secret for over nine months I can keep it a secret longer than that. So lets get started on the tables and do work for a change." and with that I take off taking orders from tables after putting my stuff away in the little staff room. I serve a few people from school who thought it would be funny to make inappropriate comments about me. I so wish I could have let all my witty remarks go but if I said any of them I would most likely loose my job which I couldn't afford to do even though Mam offered to help me if I needed it but I didn't want to rely on her for every penny.

With a bit of chit chat here and there I finally got off work and headed back to my mam's house in order to pick up my baby girl. I hate leaving her for so long but I have no choice if I want to be able to provide for her, which I do I have to be responsible.

Once I stepped a foot in the house I realised how quiet it was. I sighed thinking mam had taken Jay out because she never stayed quiet long unless she was in my arms. God why did she have to take her out I have missed her so much and need to be with her. But as I am walking into the kitchen I see mam staring in wonder at Jace as he rocks Jay back and forward in his arms and I smile a little before going forward and taking her off him because I have missed her so much and really need to hold her. I flatten her curly hair with my hand and smell the top of her head as I rock her back and forward making sure she stays asleep. I look up and smile at Jace and he smiles back straight away.

" I just don't know how you do it Jace, I tried to calm her for two hours before you showed up." My mother states in awe and I just smile hiding it from view as I fuss over her clothes.

" I don't know either I guess babies just like me she just calms down straight away I think it is so cute." he said turning to smile back towards Jay. My mam comes over and starts cooing at her before taking her from my arms and my smile falls as I am about to protest but I realise I'm being selfish seeing as I did steal her away from Jace originally.

" She reminds me of Clary when she was a baby I was the only one who could calm her down, Valentine just made her cry even more for some reason." She stated with pure confusion in her face. Hum I wonder why maybe because he was the spawn of Satan. " Actually now that I am thinking about it Luke could also get Clary to stop crying it made Val a little jealous." I smile at that because it is true I think of Luke more as a father than Valentine even though I still call him Luke but that was just out of habit. I remember one story my mam told me of how my first word being Dada but instead of saying it to Valentine I said it to Luke. Valentine hadn't even been in the room.

" Well she is my daughter she most likely will end up a bit like me. Won't ya sweety." I said again gazing fondly at Jay. I look up at Jace and notice how full his eyes were of love when looked at Jayden then, he must have really been honoured to be one of the few people she liked. It was times like this that made it harder to keep the secret, when he was gazing at her with so much love and all I wanted to do was tell him so he would love her even more. But then I remind myself that he doesn't want her, well at least he doesn't want to be her father and again I can't blame him he is only 18 and has his entire future to think about. He doesn't need the stress not on top of the stress of playing football that he will face seeing as he is going to be quarterback for the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor which is only about a two hour drive away but he will still be living in the dorms and that is no place for a baby to be. I wish he was in my year of school and that I still had one more year with him but if things were like that Jon and him wouldn't have been best friends and I never would have had my Little Jay so I am glad things turned out how they did.

"Mam I will have to be taking Jay home now can I please have her back." I start to beg I haven't hardly held her all day and mam who has had all day with her is hogging her. I want my baby and I couldn't really care less if I was being childish right now.

"Oh but sweety can't you stay a while then I can have more time with my precious granddaughter." she cooed at Jay.

"Jeez thanks mam way to make me feel loved." I point out. " But sadly no I have homework I have to do and I want to have Jay settled for the night." and I want her all to myself. But I don't say that bit she wouldn't understand because she thinks Valentine helps me with Jay at his house but he lets me keep her all to myself, not as a courtesy to me of course but I still like that she is all mine.

" Oh but sweety I miss her when she isn't here." she said now sort of bouncing Jay up and down a little still not giving her to me. Sometimes, like this time happening right now I know my hormones haven't gone back to what they should be because I am starting to get really angry for no reason. Mam is only showing that she loves Jay but I haven't had her all day and I only got to hold her for five minutes.

"Clary why don't you just do your homework here and me and Jon can look after Jayden whilst you do it." Jace says completely reasonable but I am still angry. I hate that I rarely get to see my daughter on school days and that when I do see her someone else likes to take her away. I know they love her but not as much as I do the amount of love I have for that little child is beyond anything anyone has ever felt before and I know I am being selfish and they like to spend time with her two but Jace has already seen her today as well and I haven't.

"Fine but pass her here I want her before I get busy with work." I say holding my arms out to my mam so she will give me Jay. She is still rocking Jay and gives out a loud sigh that says, ' oh all right' which annoys me even more because it's my child not hers I can ask to have her back. She hands her over and all the anger and annoyance is washed away as I stare into her beautiful green eyes that opened when she got passed to me. She gave me a little smile and my heart just soars and a big grin breaks across my face making me look like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

I feed her change her brush her hair and anything else I can think of so I can keep her in my arms as long as possible but after an hour when Jon was finally home he tried to take her off of me to say hello and I quickly came up with something else she needed so I wouldn't have to pass her over. But it didn't work because Jace who had been hanging around waiting for Jon came and took her off of me telling me that I had work to do and Jon and him could be trusted. I really didn't want to let her go and I probably wouldn't have if Jon had tried to take her but the stupid little voice of my conscience told me that I couldn't be greedy and had to share her with Jace for as long as he could have her. So I just let out a sad little sigh and nodded my head getting to work on all the homework I had been given for the day. It took me about two hours to do it all and it was now half nine and I knew I would have to be getting Jay in bed so I set of down the hall into the spare room which had now been turned into a sort of play room. Jace was in there by himself Jon obviously having just left the room as his phone was next to the window and he never goes anywhere without it at least not for long.

"She is so special isn't she?" Jace said without even looking up and I smiled as I walked up to the diaper bad and started filling it up with everything I would need to have for he r. Valentine doesn't like to store baby stuff in his house.

"Yeah she is just like her mommy." I say joking but to my surprise Jace doesn't say anything snarky back he just smiles and nods still only looking at Jayden. I don't know what has gotten into him he never passes up an opportunity to roll his eyes at me or say something back just as stupid as what I originally did. We basically have stupid contests but here he is just smiling at Jay as if he doesn't have a care in the world, causing me to panic. Does he know? How could he? Wait did the brew finally wash of, did he remember? All these questions are bouncing around in my head over and over again and each new though causes my heart rate to pick up again.

"Jace are you okay your being very un-Jace like. Where are you little witty retorts?" I say managing to keep my face and voice in tack not showing the panic that is currently vibrating in everyone one of my millions and millions of cells.

"Clary who is the dad? I know you said it wasn't Sebastard but we don't know anything about the dad other than you think the baby will ruin his career. He can't be that stupid as well not to figure out the kid is his he would have to know he slept with you." You would think that but you asking me this question just proves that you clearly don't know. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I hate having this conversation I can't give anything away that is to obvious and I can't say nothing or they get really annoyed at me. Ever way I loose so what does it matter.

"He doesn't know the Kid is his he doesn't want to know so I told him it wasn't his." Again the half truth half lie I gave to Maia and Izzy. "He is really nice and everyone would like him." I know this because everyone does like Jace especially my family, even Valentine who has no soul." But like I said he doesn't want to know and I respect that because he is looking after his future and I know it is extremely important to him. That's all I'm going to say though Jace you have to understand I would tell if he wanted me to, I am not doing this just for myself, I'm not being selfish like you all think." I say the last bit a bit quieter hoping he doesn't actually hear it. But I am just out of luck apparently.

"No one thought you were being selfish Clary we just really want to know so we can go and deal with this Jerk and make him realise that it is his daughter as well. I would probably have to hold Jon back though." He said with a laugh.

" You wouldn't be holding Jon back." I laugh giving another little clue that just goes straight over his head as he grins and nods.

"True I would be helping him." I just rolled my eyes at that. If only you knew buddy if only you knew.

"Dam right you would be helping me that little bastard won't get away alive." I jump as I hear Jon talking behind me and I peek over my shoulder to see him leaning against the door frame.

"How much did you hear of our conversation?" I ask curious as to how long he had been spying on me for.

"The whole thing little sis. And I have got to say he can't be that much of a nice guy if he doesn't want to know it is his kid." he said giving me a pointed look. I don't know why but every time someone says anything bad about the father of my baby I'm always fighting back I guess I do care a bit about Jace seeing as he did give me something so wonderful.

" You don't want to know." I point out and I hear Jace snort.

"Yeah but Jon isn't a nice guy." Jon gives Jace a death glare and I just laugh at his poor attempt of hiding his laughing eyes. Jon is terrible at hiding his emotions unlike me, so I can always read him and I know what he is feeling. It really bugs Jon because all he can get from me is cool indifference and he has tried to master a poker face like mine but again he is no good and just fails miserably.

"Neither are you Jace." He pointed out and I was about to protest when I realised how weird that would look because even though I stick up for the father of my child I try and keep my attitude towards Jace the same. It's like I have created two Jace's the one in my head being the dad and the one in front of me just being my brothers best friends. But sometimes I get confused and almost slip up. Like one time when Jon and Jace were waiting for me after school when I was pregnant I walked to the car to see some chick from their year yelling at Jace because he had, had a one night stand with her and whilst she wanted more he clearly didn't.

"Ugh! I can't believe I slept with a man whore like you! I can't believe you would do this to me you are obviously just a heartless dick head that never deserved me!" She was yelling the whole time at Jace and normally I would have just stood back and watched but my hormones had been all over the place and I couldn't help myself. I was actually proud that I managed not to shout at her and instead say it in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh honey I think you will find that you never deserved him." I said and my brother and Jace both shot me confused glances but I wasn't done." I mean who would want to go out with a whore like you putting out on the first date. Tut Tut. Didn't your mother teach you better. So why don't you get your little slutty ass away from me and my car so I can drive home and not have to listen to you whine and beg for love like some love deprived little puppy. Trust me you don't suit pouting." I say finishing off with a little smirk and she stormed off in outrage leaving me and two boys laughing hysterically at me.

"Jeez Clare who pissed you off today." Jon asked me still laughing but unlocking his car so I could slide in the back.

"No one my moods are just all over the place and Jace's one night stands always annoy me any way they should know by now that he isn't going to go out with them so they shouldn't complain when they get dumped." I state because it is true I knew it and let it go it's no like you see me begging at his feet asking to be taken back. I never even mentioned it. I just don't understand how they could be so stupid to think he would actually commit to them. They have to delusional or just incredibly vain.

Anyway back to the present. Jace just gave Jon a little smirk and I decided to I didn't want to have to deal for them any more. So I reached across to take Jayden from Jace but he pulled her back out of my reach. Jon sucked in air from behind me and if I wasn't angry I might have smirked at Jon because he knew how mad I got at him the last time he wouldn't give me Jayden, and how I had purposely put her in another room with Luke so I could then go and scream at Jon without causing the baby any distress. But looks like Jace hadn't learnt not to keep Jay from me yet.

"What are you doing." I say in an incredible low and dangerous voice and I am very proud of myself when I see both boys stiffen at the sound of it. Jace soon relaxes though thinking I won't actually do anything.

" I'm going to put her in the car for you, you already have the baby's stuff to carry so I don't want you caring more than you can." he stated sweetly and it really confused me knocking all the anger out of me as I couldn't understand why he was being nice.

I couldn't even speak so I just nodded and Jon shot me a confused look but since I wasn't trying to hide my emotions he clearly could see my confusion as well and just nodded before heading up stairs probably to put on the Xbox for the boys to play once I was gone.

I walk out the house after saying my goodbyes and Jace carefully places Jay into her seat and strapped her in. I placed her stuff and my work in the boot of my car. I walk back towards my door and Jace is still standing there now done with Jay. He looks down at me and smiles so I smile back and thank him for putting Jayden in the seat for me.

"Look I know you don't want to tell anyone who the dad is but I honestly wouldn't tell anyone and I promise I wouldn't beat him up or tell him unless you wanted me to. And before you go on no I wouldn't tell Jon I just really want to know even if I can't do anything about it."

I just look at him. He isn't asking because he wants to be a dad I know that. But he does want to know. Yeah but not like that he probably just wants to know who he can fight and he would make up another reason why he would have hit the person to tell the others. That's how he would be thinking anyway I know it. But he can't fight himself so he doesn't actually want to know. Ugh it is so annoying why couldn't he just have remembered that night then I wouldn't have to debate what he would want. Stupid moonshine.

"How about if I ever decided to tell I will tell you first even before my parents." I say knowing that I'm not really committing to anything drastic because if I was ever going to tell it would have been him anyway so I could give him a fair shot at running before Jon got him. It's not that I think Jon is stronger or better at fighting or anything like that I just know they both have a temper and would fight each other and they would both get hurt which isn't what I want at all. But Jace clearly thinks this means something because a massive Grin spreads across his face like he just finally won. He then lent down and placed a kiss on my forehead before turning around and walking back inside. I just stand there for a couple of seconds totally confused as to why he would kiss me. But I just shook it off got in the car and went back to Valentines. When I got home I saw he wasn't home and I knew Jon wouldn't be coming back tonight because there was a party going on for the year above and even though Izzy tried to get me to go I had Jay to look after so I wasn't going to go to some stupid party anyway.

I got both of us sorted to bed and whatever Jace and Jon did with her must have really worn her out because as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. I was the same as well and for some reason my dreams were all covered in gold.

 **Thank You for reading this and I hope you all like it. I appreciate all the comments and feed back you could give me about my stories. It really does make my day when I see people have cared enough to comment even if it is criticism because I would like this to**

 **be as good as it can be for you to read. So please read and review if you can and thank you already for you kind reviews. Disclaimer- I do not own the Characters on the plot xx.**

 **Daire123 - I'm sorry that I have skipped the pregnancy but during the story I want to do flash back's to the time when she was pregnant and I think that you would get bored if I repeated past parts of the story. xx**

 **BrunetteAngel12- Thank you for the review and I know some of my paragraphs can be long because I tend to ramble on but I will try my best to make it shorter. xx**

 **Guest - Thank you I'm glad you find this Interesting. xx**

 **Cheshire15 - As much as I wold love to tell Jace I think It would be a bit dodgy if she told everyone that it was Jace's kid when he can't even remember. But I will be writing about their feelings growing so at least I can give you part of what you want. :)xx**

 **\- Thank you I will try write as much as possible. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this sucks but here you go.

Jace's P.O.V

Chapter 3

I never forget anything. I don't mean it in a way were I have all my memories from childhood and everything, I mean it like no matter how much I drink I will remember the night before. It is one of the things I love most about when I drink is that I will always, always remember what happened; so no little surprises are left for me to find out when I go back to school the next day or after the weekend is over. But now I can't say that. There is one night I just can't remember one night that is still there but I still haven't quite unravelled the secrets. It was at the beginning of the year and it was a really great party from the little parts I do remember before having some on Mag's Moonshine. I wish I hadn't drank it because everyone knows you won't remember anything but I thought I would be an exception. I know it shouldn't really bother me that much that I forgot one night of the thousands I had lived but there is just something about that night that I know I need to remember, I just feel like something important happened and that I'm missing out because I don't remember. Or that could just all be in my head and I really just want to know if I did sleep with Anna because she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who is okay with one night stands but she has never treated me any different or complained that I never called.

I still remember waking up that morning alone but naked and when I started heading down stairs and I ran into Anna coming out of the bathroom across the hall, a big smile had broke across her face. When I gazed at her flaming locks of red hair I felt an odd deja vu moment like...I don't even know why actually. She told me that she had had a great time with me last night and that it had been super fun. She asked for me to call her and I had nodded smiled and took her number from her before bolting out of the house in case she wanted to talk about last night and I didn't know what to say because I couldn't remember. Anna was a nice person and I didn't want to hurt her.

I went straight back home had a shower got changed then went to see Jon to see if he could tell me what happened last night. When I got to Jon's house he ended up being no help at all instead he had been with a girl that night who he couldn't remember the name of. At least I remember the name's. As I was re-telling my tale's of the night before, Clary came back from Izzy's house and just stood there listening her face completely indifferent to what I was saying. That stung a little, I wish she cared at least just a little bit. I always tell Jon everything, everyone knows that but there is one thing I have never told anyone is how I feel about Clary.

Ever since I was little I have always liked Clary I just never realized it until last year. Even when I was little I just wanted to Impress her, I even jumped out of a tree and broke my arm just because she was watching and I didn't want to seem like a chicken. But even when I did stupid stuff like that I never realized it. It took me seeing Clary in this short tight dress, about a year ago at a party, that showed off all her curves brilliantly. I never tried to think of Clary in any other way than Jon's sister but I did that night. I pointed her out to Jon straight away and we were both across the room in two seconds flat covering her up and Jon lecturing her. We were being massive Hypocrites but we didn't care.

I would have told her how I felt by now but I really couldn't say anything not with being Jon's best friend. He would kill me even though it was only a year age gap, he wouldn't care all he would see was a someone who has the opportunity to take advantage of her. But when you have know Clary as long as I have you know no one can take advantage of her not unless she wants them to. But Jon wouldn't understand and I really couldn't loose him because he is like a brother to me. Then there is also the reason that I am scared she doesn't feel the same and her cool indifference towards my flings doesn't exactly encourage me. But I hope that one day I will have enough courage to tell her or get over her.

.~~.

About a month later I was headed with Jon and Luke to their home so we could go and see Clary. She had been ill all week and everyone was worried about her not having a clue what could have been going on. When Luke opened the door only wide enough to reveal himself Jocelyn was on us instantly. " She's PREGNANT. PREGNANT! She won't tell me anything all I know is that she is friggen PREGNANT!" She seemed to shout the same word every time and every time she did someone drove a knife into my chest over and over. I felt like like I couldn't breath. It couldn't be true.

I didn't even know she had been seeing someone. Had she been seeing someone? Who? And why the hell are we only hearing about this now? Does she love him? That last though hurt more than the rest and again I felt as though I was drowning. The main thing that I am think though is how I hadn't noticed how no one had noticed. Surely she loved the guy she slept with so why won't she tell us anything? If the bastard dumped her afterwards I'm going to kill him. Not like anyone would stop me, hell Jon would even join me if he didn't get there first.

Luke slowly opens the door the rest of the way revealing us to Clary and Clary to us. Seeing that we were there as well she looks horrified, and that's not normal for her she can hide her emotions exceptionally well that she would beat anyone at poker. But not now. Now she is staring at us with a slack mouth, red face and wide unblinking eyes. I get that she wouldn't want us to know, Jon would go Crazy and I have no idea how Luke is going to react but all she is doing is staring at me as if I would have the worst reaction. I might on any other day but honestly this has caused me way to much shock to do anything other than stare back, wide eye'd , at the red head in front of me.

Eventually Jocelyn drags us all inside and starts yelling at Clary, I assume not for the first time. Then we all ask the same question at once which is kind of creepy because Jocelyn had been shouting seconds before, but she still paused to ask the question. "Who is the fucking father?" I'm not even joking we all said that the exact same time, swear and everything. I would have tried to make a joke about it but we were all to focused to do anything but sit and wait for Clary to answer. But she seemed shocked and creeped out by how in sync we all were so she didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I've told you before no matter how many questions you ask I'm not going to say anything." she reply's her head held high and her jaw stubbornly locked. A low growl escapes from both mine and Jon's throat at that we obviously both have the same need to know who it is so we can knock some sense into the guy or just knock him out, either would be good.

"Why don't you want us to know Clare? Is he an ass hole because if he is just say the word and me and Jace will gladly talk to him." he said the last part rather darkly so we all knew there definitely would be no talking involved, nope not when Jon was this , I don't think I have ever seen Jon this pissed and quite frankly no one would want to, see him this pissed again, it's scary.

" Jon don't you dare." Clary scolded, " This is why I won't tell you not because he is a dick or anything but because you will kill him when he doesn't deserve that. I like him Jon so I won't tell." she nods at the end like she thinks she can keep it a secret. Yeah right she is so bad at keeping secrets. She always cracks and tells someone, and on more than one occasion that someone ended up telling someone else so we all knew Clary's secrets.

"Well when we see you hanging around with him we will know and then you can't keep it a secret any longer, and he will be helping out with the baby." Jon seethed obviously not pleased with his sister at all.

" I don't want him to help it would ruin his career." She stops and her eyes bulge out a bit as if she has given away a big secret. What kind of career does he have that would make Clary not want to tell him?

"I don't give to shit's about him."

"Would you want to know?" Clary asked calmly and Jon just stares dumbfounded by this. What kind of a question is that?

"What!?" Jon's eye brows are at his hair line. Mine are also.

"If you got a girl pregnant would you want to know if it would ruin your football career?" Jon doesn't answer and a smug smile spreads across her face then she turns to me. "What about you Jace?" I have no idea why she is asking me couldn't she just use her brother as an example instead of the both of us. She knows football means the worlds to me but could I honestly say I wouldn't want to know if I had a child? I don't know this isn't something I want to think about, and because of this I have no idea how Clary is dealing with it because she is even younger than I am. How does she seem so calm when she knows it is her kid, yet one hypothetically question has me in a frenzy. I just stay silent not knowing, how could I possibly know at this age.

" Exactly." she nods. "You can't judge me now for not talking about it. So stop asking."

We didn't stop asking we kept going. Well her mam and Jon mainly but I stood there listening as they asked question after question that went unanswered by Clary, I also asked a few unanswered questions. I knew it was a lost cause, she was to stubborn to tell anyone. Once she has made up her mind that is the way it's going to go and that won't change. Yet even though I knew it was a lost cause, I had to know so every so often I would talk to her and try reason but she didn't listen to my logic either. At one point she fell asleep and Jocelyn woke her up and started lecturing her again. I felt really bad for her at the end of the night and eventually once Jocelyn calmed down Clary went to bed.

I stayed that night and in the morning I made breakfast for everyone, as I was the first to wake. Clary didn't come down stairs so I went to take her pancakes up to her as the rest of her family were still eating. I walked up and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer straight away but eventually she spoke up and told me to go away. I sighed but didn't listen instead I opened the door and she was sitting on the bed her face was red and puffy. I put the plate down on the side of her draw and raced over to her. I closed my arms around her and she just cried on my shoulder. I guess she wasn't handling this as well as we all thought and the yelling wouldn't have helped.

She cried and cried until her tears were dry. She wiped her eyes and looked up at me. I looked at her and smiled. Even when she was crying she was beautiful. She smiled back and thanked me for being there; I just told her it was nothing, because it was, I would do this all the time for Clary if she asked. She stood and made her way over to the draws and the pancakes that I totally forgot were there. She quickly eats them before going off to the shower and I make my way back to the kitchen were Jon is still sitting.

"How is she?" he asked concern coating his voice and I just shake my head. I don't know how she is doing. Jon nods his head understanding that this had to be harder for her than him. He had to suck up the hurt and the rage he was no doubt feeling, just like me.

.~~.

During Clary's pregnancy her mood was all over the place. One minute she was happy and smiling laughing along with our jokes then the next she was pissed and insulted. It was really hard to keep up with her. Although it also had it's perks as well. Like the time she screamed at one of my one night stands that started ranting at me saying I never deserved her and Clary had 'corrected' her as she put it even though in the past she had just sat back and watched with an evil little twinkle in her eye. So yeah the her mood swings definitely were a pain in my ass, but also a very good source of amusement when they weren't aimed at me.

Like one time after her little baby bump started to show a lot of people around school started talk about her and you could tell Clary didn't like it one bit as her face grew darker and darker as time went by. Me and Jon as well as the rest of her friends tried to stay with her as much as possible, to cheer her up and hope she didn't snap. To my amusement though it didn't work, not at all. Seelie Queen a popular and stuck up chick from Clary's year that was totally in love with me - but even I wouldn't go anywhere near her- got on the bad side of Clary.

We had been walking down the hall minding our own business talking and laughing as Clary was in one of her surprising good moods. She tended to talk to me more than Jon, to Jon's annoyance but I understood because even though they were close they could easily get on each others nerves, and with Clary's new moods she would probably end up killing him instead of just threatening like in the past.

Any way as we were walking Seelie and a group of her little followers, that included this weird guy called Meliorn (What kind of name is that) who was just as snooty as Seelie but wasn't as popular so didn't always get away with what he said unless Seelie was there with him, came over to us. Seelie who was a lot taller than Clary with a duller version of her hair sneered down at her automatically changing my mood.

"Well look who it is the little slut. I'm sorry but even Jace must have some taste and not want to shack up with a pregnant slut like you." she practically bellowed down the hall. I was prepared to drag Clary away kicking and screaming but to my surprise I didn't need to.

She burst out laughing tears in her eyes as if it was the funniest thing she had ever herd." God you have to be joking right?" she asked looking and Seelie who just looked utterly confused, I guess this wasn't a normal reaction to her insults."No?" letting out another little laugh she continued." That's pretty rich coming from you Just saying Seelie haven't you hooked up with every guy in this school I'm surprised you haven't ran out yet. Although I know for a fact that you haven't been with Jace. Is this what this is about a cheap little shot at me because he is my friend and yet you can't even get him to sleep with you because he does in fact have taste. So why don't you and your clothes that are two sizes to small by the way, you may be skinny but your not that skinny and no one want's to see a nasty muffin top, leave me alone and go away." She finished it with a sweet little smile and a little wave as she tried to go around their group. But she didn't make it far before a red faced embarrassed Seelie grabs her hand. This is when Clary's switch flipped, like is said mood swings were a bitch.

" Get you dirty little tramp hands off me I don't want to catch something." and before I could stop her she closed her fist, brought it up and socked Seelie right in the nose and a crunch echoed in the now silent school. I burst out laughing. Never had I seen Clary so angry that she broke someone's nose, she didn't look like she even regretted it, not that anyone would. The place filled with the laughter of others because even though everyone knew Seelie was horrible no one ever stood up to her, well except obviously Clary. I took Clary away quickly after that but it didn't stop the news travelling. A positive and a negative came out of it. The positive being that people stopped talking about Clary or bothering her, but the bad was that Clary got suspended for a week when the teachers were told by Seelie's little follower Meliorn that Clary and her crazy pregnancy hormones had attacked Seelie for no reason. I objected of course and told the truth but even with that they had to punish her some how.

So that is one of the reasons that I enjoyed Clary's moods. Her moods didn't fully go away even after the pregnancy was over and her little baby girl was born. Everyone had been exited about the day for more than one reason. We thought that the baby would look like the dad so we could narrow it down to who it could be. But to our disappointment- and delight at the same time, because she looked absolutely beautiful with the few cute little red curls already on her head, as well as the beautiful green eyes like her mothers- she looked like Clary's baby double. Her mam had tried to find out the name of the dad when Clary had been drugged to help with the pain and much to our annoyance even drugged Clary was good at keeping this secret. When she found out what her mam had tried, when the nurse mentioned it in order to put the dads name on the birth certificate, she yelled at her mam for about an hour, Jocelyn just yelled straight back though. Clary never did put the dad's name on the birth certificate much to everyone's disappointment, but she is not stupid.

When Clary told us she was thinking of the name Jayden I automatically called dibs on calling her Jay. When I had said that Clary's face broke out into a big grin that didn't go unnoticed considering how she had been in such a bad mood, not that anyone could blame her. Izzy had talked to me after asking if there was something going on between us because no one except Jay had gotten Clary to smile. I told the truth and said she was probably only smiling because it was about Jayden, but Izzy just looked at me sceptically and I hoped my emotions weren't showing. People may think when the person you like gets pregnant with someone else's kid you would finally get over said person, but they would be wrong, very wrong.

.~~.

It's our last few weeks at school and we basically have used them to pull hilarious pranks. But mainly people are planning for this massive party at one of the football guys have also been planning a Party for tonight but it isn't going to be as big or good. Friday's party is going to be massive and we are trying to get as much drink there as possible as a final farewell to everyone. I was just organizing part of the drinks with the money Scott- a person on the team who's party it is- gave me so I could buy some of the drinks because his parents are only letting him buy a few drinks for the party, but I got a call from Jocelyn so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I ask down the phone because I hardly ever get calls from Jonathan's family unless he is with me and isn't picking up his phone.

"Oh thank god Jace!" I hear crying in the background and know Clary must be at work today because the baby never cries when it is with her." Could you please come over, I know this must be very inconvenient to you but the baby won't stop crying. She hasn't for hours."

"I'm sorry why are you asking me to come over?" I ask

" Oh come on Jace you must have noticed that she only ever stops crying for you and Clary." she huffed down the phone. In fact I hadn't noticed that, how was I supposed to know the others had never been able to keep the baby quiet. I guess I'm just good with kids.

" Umm... I can be over in around ten minutes." I say already placing on my shoes and fetching my keys out of the bowl by the door.

" Thank you Jace you are a life saver."

I chuckle as she hangs up on me and I head out the door straight away. It never takes me long to get to Jon's house as I live really close to them. I go over so often because of it that I could drive there in my sleep. When I get there I let myself in knowing Jocelyn will have her hands full like always. As soon as the door is open I hear Jay crying and I rush in closing the door and finding them in the Kitchen, the baby being bounced side to side in Jocelyn's attempt to calm her. I rush straight over and take Jay off of her and she smiles up at me gratitude in her eyes. I smile back as I repeat what she had been doing seconds before and I manage to get jay to stop crying.

Jocelyn sighs and shakes her head at the baby in a ' what am I going to do with her ' gesture. I laugh at that because she gives Clary the same look every time this happens with her. I look down at Jay who is looking up at me with Big green eyes and smile sweetly at her. All of us already love her she is such a happy baby and always laughs so I guess it's okay that me and Clary are the only one's that can make her stop crying because we are normally always around her, she hardly ever cries any way.

" God I hate when she cries she won't stop without you or Clary unless she falls asleep first. I love that child but she is a handful." Jocelyn laughs and I smile at her because that she is. I don't know how Clary survives having her all the time although I guess it's because everyone helps her out as much as they can. The only person Clary doesn't like having Jay with though is Valentine but I'm the only person to notice her take Jay away every time Valentine tries to tickle her, or even just pick her up. I had asked Jon if he and his family ever had a tough time with valentine because of the divorce but he had denied saying that everyone still loved and got along with him even their mother. That just confused me though why she wouldn't let her own dad near her baby. I always wanted to ask since I noticed it about two or so weeks ago when she last went to their dads house. Valentine had been in the living room with me and Jon, Jon having a hold of little Jay and Valentine had been reaching over for the baby when Clary seemed to pop out of no where taking Jay away saying that Jay needed feeding. It might just have seemed like a coincidence to the others but I knew better because I had only fed Jay ten minutes before when Clary had asked me to as she was finishing some of her work for school. I had looked back to all the times I had been at their dads house, realizing she never once asked for his help. I brushed it off at the time but I still think it is weird and no one seems to notice, but I haven't come right out and asked anyone so I don't know for certain.

Then as if she was reading my mind Jocelyn says," Honestly I don't know how Val can put up with it at least I have Luke to help me." she sighs

"Yeah but Valentine doesn't do it by himself he is always working so he won't have it any harder than you." I give a really subtle hint to see if she had noticed anything.

"Yeah I suppose so." she said smiling. Yeah just like I thought no one has noticed other than me. Maybe I'm just imagining things any way it isn't like I am around there all day so how could I know if he doesn't help.

After a while I think it was around seven or something, Clary came back and immediately took Jay away from me. I didn't really want to let the baby go she felt so nice and warm in my arms but I knew from what Jon told me that I should never not let Clary take her baby, it isn't a pretty sight.

She talked to us for a little before spending time with Jay bizzying herself with anything and everything so she didn't have to give Jay to us after we had convinced her to stay longer. I almost had to pry Jayden from her hands, when Jon finally came back home. We took Jay into her play room talking whilst we put her in her little chair where she could bounce up and down. Eventually I took her back out and held her rocking her back and forth smiling down at her. I hope that when I have a kid it will be as precious as her because she is absolutely adorable.

Jon leaves for a little while and Clary comes in clearly done with her work. When Jon comes back Clary tries to take Jayden but me being stupid I totally forgot the rule of never keeping Clary's baby from her. Jon sucking in a big gulp of air almost sounding like a hiss brought me back to what I did. God why did I do that It isn't my baby I will probably come of psycho if I said I just didn't want to give her back. But luckily my brain was being friendly today and I came up with the excuses of helping Clary. I thought she was going to shoot me down but she didn't and I was grateful I really wasn't up for being tortured by her today. When we get out to the car I put the baby away whilst Clary puts the bags away. Then my brain decides to be not so nice and I kiss her on the head goodbye. Why brain why!? Why did you loose control? She is probably going to ask questions about it now and I won't be any good at hiding my feelings, it was easy before because no one asked well except Izzy in the hospital but even she didn't believe me when I had said there was nothing happening so how would Clary who is a master at reading people not miss it if Izzy didn't miss it. Ugh!


	4. Chapter 4

Clary P.O.V

Chapter 4

Monday became sort of a routine. I went to school, went to work, came home did work as Jace looked after Jay for a little while and then went home after talking to Jace. I would probably stay longer talking to Jace was nice but my brother always interrupted complaining that if this kept going on he wanted paid. Jace never complained though which I was really grateful for and happy that he was bonding to his daughter. He was really good with her and it is a shame that he wouldn't know just what he was to her.

It was Friday now and It was my day off so I could spend all of my time with my baby. I get to relax and enjoy my time because even though babies are supposed to be stressful when she is sleeping in my arms it makes everything worth it. But I really want a break at the same time not that I would admit it, who wants to admit that they are already sick of their baby after a few month or so.

I got home at 3 o'clock to see Jace already there with Jay in his arms. He turns to me surprises written across his face. He clearly didn't know it was my day off. " Hey, not at work today I guess." he said.

"Yes and apparently you raced here how the hell did you beat me. I was the first out of school." I laugh rolling my eyes. His cheeks brighten a little but he quickly replies trying to cover it up. I don't know why he is embarrasses though, I think it was quite cute that he wanted to see Jay.

" Well you do drive like a grandma." his said and I can't help but laugh. I so do not drive like a grandma, I normally drive faster than him.

" I so do not. Just admit it you wanted to be with Jay, cause you love her." I say smirking. Jace hates showing emotion. I don't know why but he does. He only opens up to my family and his own. He never opens up to anyone else hence why he only has one night stands. I guess he still doesn't like to open up to me as much as the others. I can't help but feel disappointed by that. I had his Kid and yet he still didn't trust me, although he doesn't know but still. God I'm sounding a little whinny.

" I do love her she is adorable and I'm practically raising her with you this week." he laughed obviously joking. But at the same time it wasn't a joke, he had sort of been raising Jay with me. I smile at that and hold out my hands for Jay. Jace seems disappointed that I wanted Jay. I know he said he loved her but so do I and I want her and she is my baby. So I stretch my hands a little more to show that I need her and Jace sighs handing her over.

" Hey baby girl. How are you doing." I cooed at her. She cringes away from the light as she opens her eyes and I can't help but laugh at her face, it looks like she swallowed a lemon. But my laugh soon changes that, she started laughing with me and that made not only me smile wider but Jace to as well.

" Her laugh is the cutest thing don't you think?" I ask Jace, still smiling at my baby. Jace walks over and starts stroking her hair whilst smiling and nodding.

" She is the cutest baby. Even cuter than me as a baby and that's just a miracle. You've seen how awesome I was as a baby, well I still am." he said transforming his smile into a smirk. Making me snort, he was a really chubby baby so of course he was cute, all chubby babies are cute by default. Well not all of them but most of them, and him having golden hair made him cuter. But I don't say that to him of course, I just shove him lightly walking away to get one of Jayden's toys. Jace follows behind me, clearly not having anything better to do with his time because Jon is helping to set up with the party tonight. The party I'm pretty sure Jace is supposed to be helping with as well.

" Why aren't you helping Jon, and where are mam and Luke." Yes I know I am a bad daughter for not noticing they weren't here sooner. But they are always here, it's not my fault I just assumed they were here like always.

"Well I am here so I could look after Jay because Luke surprised Jocelyn with a weekend get away and they left as soon as I got here." What! Why didn't Luke tell me? It's not like I can't keep a secret, clearly. Jace must have been able to read my emotions pretty clearly because he started laughing. " I guess they didn't tell you. Well you have been at Valentines this week." Really he was going to go with that, I only slept there I never stayed there for long.

" Please, you know I have been here more whilst you look after Jay, they could have said something." rolling my eyes I stood back up after reaching the new cuddly toy Luke had got Jayden. I snuggle it up against her and try rocking her back and forward to get her back to sleep. But sadly she won't go back to sleep and her eyes keep wondering around. Maybe she is hungry, although she normally cries if she is. She doesn't need a diaper change I already checked that. Or maybe she could just not be tired, I mean she was asleep when I got here, but she normally sleeps all the time anyway well unless she isn't with me. Maybe I threw her off her scheduled by being home. Great now I feel guilty for not being here, god I'm a mess. I need sleep never mind Jay, maybe she would sleep if we both did.

Jace came over again and started to take Jay off me, I was about to protest when I saw her eyes drooping. What the hell! I let Jace take her and sure enough she fell asleep almost instantly. I swear that kid must be physic, how the hell did she figure out who Jace was before Jace. Well whoever said babies were dumb clearly never studied them. They know more than us clearly.

" How the hell did you do that?" please tell me I want to know she can't be that smart and figure it out. I would probably freak if she actually was that smart, babies can't be that smart.

" She's just used to me being here I guess. She has seen me every day this week it's like a routine." Jace smiles down at her and I felt guilty now that he had confirmed that she had got used to me not being here. Then suddenly I burst, yup my hormones are all over the place yet again.

" Leave, give me Jayden and leave. Go help Jon and just leave." I practically growl. Yeah I really hate feeing like I am a bad mother. Jace's head shot up and his mouth is hanging open making him look like a goldfish. He looks hurt and confused but I couldn't give a crap right now. He may not have realised what he said which just shows how true he believes his words are; It shows that he thinks it's true that I am a bad mother."Leave." and now he looks pissed. great.

" What the hell! What did I do?" he glared at me. Now I am even more angry with him. It's my house, I can ask hi to leave.

" I said give me Jay and leave. Can you not understand English?" I don't really want an answer all I want is my baby and to be alone with Jay. I can take care of her by myself; I did when she was first born, I'll do it now.

" Yes I can but my answer is no. No." He said and my eyes almost bulged out. Did he say No? Can he actually be that stupid?

"Give me my baby now and leave before I actually kill you. Leave now whilst you can still walk." I gave him a fair warning, I was being gracious. That was a lot considering I was not in control of my emotions.

" No. What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you just flip like that?" I didn't even respond I literally just ripped Jayden from his hands waking her up and making her cry. I leave the room rocking her and shushing her. I put her up stairs and into her bed giving her all the toys I could find up there before going back downstairs to an enraged Jace. Buddy you have no reason to be mad.

" Why the hell did you do that she was sleeping?Sleeeeping!" he stresses the word again. I know I am being pissy and childish but I can't find a reason not to be enraged right now. My brain has packed up and left, I am now just a bag of emotions and no logic.

"She is my child, she is my responsibility not yours. You have no right to be pissed at me. If I want to take her away from who ever then I can. I have let you take her away from me all week even after I have come home from work. I let you get away with taking her away for a week because I though I was being irrational but now she is used to you. She won't fall asleep for me. Get the hell out now, before I kick you out. That is the last nice warning I am going to give because all my logic is gone right now. I really just want to hit you so leave. Not many people get the chance to leave. Just friggen leave." I am impressed that I didn't start screaming because all I want to do is kick, scream and punch him so hard.

" Why did you let me get away with all that crap, being irrational never stopped you before? Why now? Why am I getting away with it and having the chance to leave?" God! I wish I could scream because your the dad you bastard but I can't. He doesn't know. Ugh! Why did he have to drink that stupid brew? Although if he knew he would take her away again and this time he could keep her longer.

" Because I am Irrational and can't control myself. Haven't you figured that out. I want you to leave, she is my baby. MINE. So leave." My hands are now fists and I am about to hit him. I am at the end of my rope and I wasn't going to hold on for long.

" No, I won't leave. Like you said you are irrational. Who knows what you could do to Jay." It might have been a joke I don't know. I never found out because that was the last thing he should have said right now. I pounced, full on attacked him with fists flying. Jace was to shocked to react, which just made it that much better, made it possible to hit him more. But eventually the shock wore off and he fought back, not by hitting me off cause just by deflecting my blows and grabbing my arms to stop me. We ended up falling to the floor me rolling about trying to get on top so I can have a better angle to hit him.

That is how Izzy found us rolling about on the floor me screaming and trying to hit him, as he grunts and tries to restrain me. Yet to my surprise Izzy just starts laughing, Actually laughing. What was so funny about me wanting to beat the crap out of Jace? Jace froze and I took full opportunity of this. Izzy being here didn't stop me. I pushed Jace back into the ground and started pounding on his chest. He grunted and flipped us over and pinned my arms over my head. I huffed out air, annoyed very annoyed. Izzy was still laughing and I realised that because he was straddling my hips I had the perfect opportunity to kick him in an unthinkable place. And guess what? I did it and I was proud... For about one second before he flopped down on top of me almost cutting off my air supply. Crap did not think that through. I started to hit him on his back with only one arm as the other one was currently trapped in Jace grip still.

Luckily Izzy was there to save me and Pushed Jace off of me and I got up whilst Jace was left on the ground groaning, and my satisfaction was back. Serves him right for calling me a bad mother. I smiled laughed and flounced out the room leaving Izzy behind laughing as she tried to help Jace. I ran upstairs and found Jay sleeping totally un-fazed by the noise. Good I'm glad she got to sleep without him. I picked Jay up and walked down stairs carefully in order not to wake her.

When I got down Jace is on the couch and his face is red and I can't help but laugh waking Jayden up and making her laugh along with me. Also making Izzy laugh again. Jace just looks even angrier as the three of us are laughing at him and his pain. " That was so not cool. Why the hell were you so angry?" I just look at him blandly but still that didn't get through so I guess I have to explain.

" You called me a bad mam not once but twice in the last ten minutes. Your lucky I didn't jump you the first time. So like I said to start with Leave," is smile before saying," or else. I won't give you another chance."

Izzy laughs and Jace just looks confused. " When did I call you a bad mam." seriously is he stupid. He has done some stupid things today but still he can't actually be that stupid. But before I can say anything Izzy jumps in.

" You probably didn't mean it or you were just joking around or something but she takes all things to heart when it comes to Jay. So don't threat. Actually be grateful that she didn't jump you the first time, that is massive. I made a Joke the other week and she literally jumped on me about to hit me before Jon pulled her off." Izzy and I laugh recalling that. Okay maybe I'm a bit crazy when it comes to Jay and being her mother but oh well. " It's actually quite shocking that she didn't kill you the first time. She didn't even give me a chance to run, her best friend. Is there something going on between you two?" She looked at me and my eyes just widened. No, no don't ask that question of all things. But I was saved by Jace's laughter. Thank god!

" Are you kidding? Did you miss the part were she kneed me in my private parts. She also hit me more times than I can count." he snorted and I rolled my eyes. I've done worse to Jon and I love him although not in the way Izzy is implying I like Jace, eww that would be creepy. But still I love Jon like I should considering he is my brother and I have still done worse. I also have done worse to Simon as well. Not so much Izzy in the physical pain area but I once binned all her make up and lotion things and I burnt her favourite dress when she did something that was so bad I didn't want to look at her for like a week, but I forgave her obviously(That thing she did wasn't even to me, so imagine how I react when things are done to me). Although she still holds a grudge over that dress, I don't really blame her though It was a pretty dress and I considered stealing it to start with but then I realised she could get it back that way, so I burnt it. I am evil when it comes to revenge. You seriously don't want to get on the bad side of me.

My favourite revenge though was one that happened whilst I was pregnant and of course unable to control my emotions I did something totally amazingly funny that I still love and laugh at even after all these months. Jace had been making fat jokes to me all week and I finally snapped and got sick of him. But I didn't snap in my normal fashion of shouting at the person. Nope I became deadly quiet and Ignored him which freaked everyone out. Lucky for me Jace was sleeping at ours that night since it was a Friday. So when everyone went to bed I snook out of the house and went to the park where there was a lake off to the side. It is really pretty and I love coming here and I also remember Jace hates coming here for one reason. The ducks. I will never understand Jace and why he hates ducks so much but It was the perfect opportunity

Anyway I some how managed to get the duck back to my house carried it up stairs opened Jace's door, which was the guest bedroom, and placed the duck inside. I locked the door with the key I had found in the draw before I left to pick up the duck, and I banged on the door waking Jace up. What followed brought me to tears, but in a good way of course. I had been laughing so much that tears actually were forming in my eye. All you could hear was Jace screaming and then a few quacks here and there. The screams woke the rest of the house and when they saw me on the floor laughing my ass off as Jace pounded on the door trying to get out and screaming for help they just laughed two. They clearly saw this coming with my mood swings, but they never though it would be this good.

Eventually Jon got the key off me and opened the door for Jace who came running out and as Jon looked in the room obviously seeing the duck he collapsed in a fit of laughter finally getting what I had done to Jace. Luke and my mam soon looked in as well and I am glad to say they were actually proud at the fact that I was able to get a duck. Jace however was not and wouldn't talk to me for a week. But after that he didn't make any more fat jokes and neither did anyone else knowing just how far I was willing to go to get revenge now.

To be honest I think they became a little bit scared of me, but I just found that funny. I was so small and childish looking at times people laughed when my brother told them how scary I actually was, and I loved the fact that they underestimated me because of my size. But being this small just means I am closer to hell and I could give the devil a run for his money with the temper I had on me. That has actually been said to me numerous times by my brother.

"Well you deserved it." I say raising my chin in defiance and Izzy just smirks and rolls her eyes at me. She understands me more than anyone, well she kind of ties with Simon.

" Seriously when did I say you were a bad mother." he asked honestly confused.

" You didn't say it but you implied it." I say which made Izzy snort.

" See I told you, you wouldn't have actually said anything she is just to emotional." I growl at that and Izzy looses her smirk.

" That's what Jace said just before he said I couldn't be trusted with Jay alone." I turn my eyes burning as I recall exactly what he had said minutes before Izzy had arrived. Izzy gasped at that and shot Jace a murderous look of her own. I am actually very proud of that glare, I could actually imagine it killing people by giving them a heart attack. Trust me I may be bad but Izzy is like my temper twin and we both don't hide it.

"Jace how could you? That is a horrible thing to say to someone, especially a mother. I'm not surprised Clary jumped you, you deserve worse for that. Not even the duck punishment is good enough." my eyes twinkles as Jace's darken, recalling what I had done. He clearly held a little grudge for that but was to afraid of the out come if he were to go against me. Smart boy, for once.

" I was joking. We were arguing because she randomly flipped stole Jay from me then screamed at me to leave. She didn't let me finish talking. I swear I was joking, you know I would never say something like that." He looks pleading, as if he knew all the horrible things we were imagining doing to him.

" Fine but it wasn't random you said Jayden was used to you, suggesting that I had been neglecting her, which is also crappy." I point out and he just sighs shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

" Okay I am sorry for what I have done to you, I will not say another thing about it. Trust me. I have learnt my lesson." he looks sincere so I decide to let it go this once. I nod once in a very jerky motion, like it goes against my very being to forgive so easily. It kind of does.

"Yay. We have made up with Jace so now he can be our babysitter tonight." Me and Jace swivel our heads so fast I swear I got whip lash.

"Come again" I say at the same time Jace screeches, "But the Party."

Izzy glowers at Jace, " You were at a party just last night. You hooked up with that Barbie doll girl. I forgot her name." Izzy starts to ponder as Jace mutters "Ashleigh." And I get this weird twisting feeling in my gut, that just doesn't seem natural. What the hell was that! I never had a problem with all of Jace's sluts before, why was this different. I mean sure I haven't herd about them a lot since I got pregnant but I still assumed Jace hooked up with them, which he clearly did. But why did he hide that he was with other people? He is normally annoying and gloating about it. Why was now different?

"Anyway back to the point. You already had your fun last night so we can have our fun tonight." she grins and I snort at the two of them.

"You can't be serious Izzy, it is the biggest Party of the Year. No way in hell I am missing it," he said," I put a lot of effort into it. And I only kissed Ashleigh so I didn't have my fun!" he huffed. Really can he only have fun if he slept with someone, cough-man whore-cough.

" It's fine Jace I can't leave Jay anyway." I say whilst putting her down into one of her little bouncy Chairs where she can sit by herself. " I'm tired as well and need rest." And so do not want to talk about your conquests any more.

" Come on Clary, you won't get any rest with Jay any way so come out. If Jace can't Valentine can." No,no,no,no,no! No way in hell is he looking after my baby. I don't care about going out,so I am definitely not leaving her with him just because Izzy wants to go out. She can go out with Simon, she doesn't need me.

" Sorry Izzy but Valentine is on a Business trip until tomorrow he left for it early this morning." Wow the lie just slid straight of my tongue, way to go me! Izzy seems disappointed but not for long as she starts to perk up again.

" My parents can look after her. They love Jayden and they raised me so how bad can they be, Besides it is only for one night," She rushes on without pausing for me to object. She rings her mam who agrees saying that I deserved a night rest, Izzy obviously didn't say we were going to a party. Jace sat there looking conflicted. His emotions turned from excited to unhappy, back and forth, back and forth. What the hell was he thinking about? " Okay it is all sorted if we leave for mine now we can get ready in time for the party." and again before I knew it Izzy was off collecting all the baby stuff she could find asking if Jay wild need it. By the time Izzy was done there was to full bags of baby stuff for Jay, for just one night, seriously.

" Bye Jace. Rat on us and I will sick Clary on you again." Izzy yells cheerfully as she rushes me out the house, leaving my laughter floating in the wind as I catch a glimpse of Jace's horrified expression. She's going to enjoy using that threat.

" We make it to Izzy's and I thank Maryse repeatedly before Izzy drags me upstairs and gets me ready. By the time she is done, my hair is in nice wavy curls instead of the frizzy mess I am used to. My lips are blood red to match my hair and I have smoky eyes that compliment my features well. My cheek bones are well defined and my dark black dress and leather Jacket make me look like a bad ass and not a teen mam. I look hot! That may seem vain but since I had Jay I have always looked like I am half dead, so I am cherishing the time I have now where I am not looking like death.

"Aww babe, you look stunning. All the boys are going to be rushing to get in line." Izzy fakes wiping a tear away and I laugh.

" Yup line up boys, for the responsibility of dealing with a child. Sorry Izzy but even your make overs aren't that powerful." I smile at her.

" Well maybe it will be enough to attract the dad. Aww, that would be so cute!" she exclaimed excitedly and I cringe at the high pitch.

"Nope people tend to stay away from their ex. You do all the time. Or would you like me to name them as a reminder." I say with a malicious grin on my face. Izzy just huffs and hands me some high heeled boots. Lucky for me they weren't to high so I could still walk. Well I wouldn't trip in them at least.

" Is Simon coming?" I ask because I miss him, with all my free time gone, we haven't had a single movie marathon in about a month. I think I am going to arrange one seeing as I will have more free time since it is the holidays. We could have a Marvell marathon, Izzy normally complains about them but she loves them really, she just tries to be all girly most of the time so she pretends she doesn't like the fight scenes. To be honest I think they are her favourite scenes in the every movie we have watched. Even in romantic comedies when a guy punches another guy to protect his lady honour. I love those moments more than when the couple actually finally get together, it might be cheesy but it is also hilarious.

" Yeah he is..." Suddenly Izzy's phone chirps and she scrambles to answer it."In fact he is outside now." She smiles at me. We carefully sneak down the stairs so her parents can't see us, Izzy yelling bye just before leaving. They think we are going back to my place for some peace and quiet. We get into Simon's Car and he quickly drives away towards the party. And my first problem in a long, long list of them.

 **Thank you for all the lovely Reviews and thanks to all the followers as well It means so much that you like the story. I love writing the scenes where Clary gets a bit moody it is always fun to imagine the possibilities she could do to get revenge. Anyway, thanks again and I would love to hear what you think about this chapter also, so please review. I'm sorry If there are any mistakes but I think I corrected most of them, hopefully. So thanks and hope you enjoyed it. xx**

 **Niamh x - It isn't bad that you can't wait until Jon finds out, I think that is going to be my favourite part to write but sadly Jace needs to find out first. I can't deside if I am going to make Jace tell him or Clary. What do you think? xx**

 **Daire123 - Sorry, but Clary ignored the kiss. I know so disappointing but It won't be the last kiss so don't threat! xx**

 **Cheshire15 - I loved writing Jace's point of view because now you know that he might want to know about being a dad. If he didn't want to know that would kind of make him a douche and I don't want him to be a douche, at least not yet ;). xx**

 **Lookhereitsme - I would love Jace to find out soon, I just need to find a way to break the news to him. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I am suffering from a really big case of Deja-vu right now. I am at a party where I yet again have been ditched by both Simon and Isabel, I can see a drunk Jace dancing and can see many drunk girls throwing themselves at him and my brother. The only difference is I am not the drunk girl throwing myself at Jace. I am again though super bored and wanting to go home, although I have yet to touch a drink. I don't really want to because I will have a hangover tomorrow and that will kill me if Jayden starts crying.

God why did I ever agree to this. I knew she would ditch me again. It was just what they did. They didn't mean to do it, it is never intentional but it always happens which annoys me. Although feeling like a third wheel would annoy me to, so its a lose lose situation for everyone when I go out with them two. I should just fake an illness next time that will easily get them far away from me. But I wasn't smart enough to think my way out of this one. Oh well what was I going to do now?

I can't leave Simon was my ride, although I could catch a lift off someone else or get a taxi. There is always that option, but I didn't bring any ! If I could get near Jon I could probably steal his wallet before he realises, I've done it before but he hadn't been surrounded by despite drunk girls at the time who would probably scream bloody murder if they saw me two feet away from "their man." Honestly the amount of times I've herd it and the amount of women who have said that about my brother is laughable. I can't risk my brother seeing me though so I can't do that and besides I don't think Jace has told him I am coming here because he would be scouting the party with all his friends looking for me if he knew I was here. Like seriously last time he had about twenty guys looking for me at some party last year in the summer, I managed to outsmart him though and none of his little buddies found me. I ended up having to jump out of an upstairs window into a tree in order to escape from them that time though, it totally ruined my dress which I was pissed about. Trying to dodge your overprotective brother at every party can be exhausting, so in a way I am happy Jayden is there to stop me from going, even if she wasn't much help tonight.

I am standing in the corner of the room out of the site of my brothers friends because even if they weren't looking for me they would probably recognise me, and I doubt I will be lucky enough this time for all of them to get too drunk to remember. My brother has probably loosened up a bit though thinking that I wouldn't go partying when I had a baby. Well normally I wouldn't but Izzy can be persuasive or just plain pushy and you get sick of arguing so you go. But even hidden away in the corner someone still manages to find me. Luckily for me it is a girl and not one of the football players who would automatically run off and tell my brother. Nope It wasn't even someone who would talk to Jon and that is saying something seeing as most girls would do anything to get into Jonathan's good books, even ratting me out. But I remember my brother telling Jace how this girl blew him off so I was fairly confident that I was safe. Maybe not a hundred percent though.

" Hey, your Clary right?" She asked." I'm Anna, I don't know if you know me." Yup I may have been lucky to have skipped the loyal lap dogs but not the person who slept with my babies daddy on the same night I did. This has got to be awkward, for me at least poor Anna wouldn't know it was. It isn't like I blame her she wouldn't know, no one did, it is just weird that's all.

"Yeah I know you, your one of Jace's ex's right?" I hope she got what I meant because I think it would be rude to call her a hook up even if she was one. She just seems to nice and Innocent I mean she is wearing baggy shirt to a party, she clearly isn't like the sluts who wear next to nothing and only just cover up their private areas. I mean two minutes ago I literally saw a girl walking around in a bikini (Don't think that is bad well there is no pool around here. The closest thing this house has to one is its bath).

" Um no... Did he say I was?" She looks utterly confused and I now feel guilty. She must not have done anything with Jace like at all because even though she looked sweet and naive she was still smart so she wouldn't not understand me.

" No just um... He said you guys hung out at a party at the start of the school year. I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to anything, Its just with how Jace is you know, so I assumed that you know. But I'm sorry." I start rambling feeling the atmosphere getting more tense and awkward by the second. It was clear that I had to fight off cringing from my own stupidity.

" Honestly it is totally fine that you assumed that, most people do. But no I had just broke up with my boyfriend and he spent most of the night with me trying to make him jealous. He was real sweet, even called one of my friends because I decide to get drunk and could barely walk. We ended up just crashing in the house any way but it was nice." She said smiling shyly whilst twirling her auburn hair around her fingers. I am actually very jealous of her hair because even though mine is a similar colour to hers, hers is nice and wavy whilst mine is fizzy and everywhere. I bet if I were to cut my hair short enough I would end up with a mini afro; god wouldn't that be terrifying.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same person. The Jace I know wouldn't be described as sweet. In fact I have herd him being called a lot of names and none of them was sweet." I say because it is true, people outside mine and his family have never called him sweet before. They have come up with some creative names for him that are quite impressive actually for the level of stupidity some of the girls were at, but still never was he called sweet. It just didn't seem natural. I'm not being a bitch here or anything because sure he has his nice moments and caring moments that involve Jay and stuff, but he normally ruins it with a sly comment or cocky grin. Never is he sweet.

" Yeah I know I was shocked as well. I herd a ton of things about him and not many of them were nice when it came to girls speaking. Man the people in our year can hold a grudge." I laugh at this, it is so true.

"I know you should see the people in my year they even started a hate Jace club and tried to get me to Join so I could tell all his dirty little secrets I herd from Jon." I remember that so clearly because I had just laughed in their faces and told the they would have to get their info from someone else. It had been last year and when I told Jace about it he talked to the leader of the group flirted a little and she ended up sleeping with him again and cancelling the club. She kind of looks at him now with a sad kicked puppy expression, but seriously it is her own fault for being fooled twice.

"Oh yeah I herd about that, people in my year found it hilarious, some of the girls were kind of needy who were in that group. I remember that even though they joined the group they all still followed him around like lost dogs." she chuckled, "Honestly I don't know how they don't understand it by now, I mean it isn't like I got all needy when he didn't call me." she scoffed. I think I could really like this girl, she is sort of similar to me in her attitude to Jace's one night stands.

" I know I've know him forever because of Jon so I basically had to listen about all his conquests as Jon says." Now it is my turn to scoff. I hate that he calls them conquests but I don't think that is going to change any time soon so I have to live with it.

" Oh god I have a brother he is in College now and he used to be exactly like that. Some of the stories literally scarred me for life." she laughed but I could also tell buy the way her lip twitched after she was fighting her need to cringe at the memories. I can understand that, when ever Jon talks about it I want to puke. It is just something no little sister should need to hear, like ever.

" Yeah god now I feel bad for you and not just myself." we both laugh at that. " But at least you didn't walk in on Jace and some random girl." I shudder at the memory and Anna burst out laughing. It takes her a while to catch her breath and when she started talking again she was still laughing a little.

"Omg, well at least it wasn't Jonathan." I automatically nod in agreement, that would be ten times worse." What did you do after that? Oh who was it?" she has a little gleam in her eyes as if she is getting the best gossip she has ever herd.

" Well I think her name was Camille, she has blond hair and she is in your year. That ringing any bells?" she nods and prods me to continue." Anyway I didn't have time to react, he literally just turned around flashed me a grin and said 'close the door' I was so horrified that I did it straight away." Anna was dying again by the end that I couldn't help but join in with her as well.

Sadly before we could talk any more some guy in my brothers year waltz on up and interrupts us, at least he wasn't one of Jon's friends."Why hello would any of you lovely ladies care to dance with me?" he raised his eyebrow in question. I was about to shoot him down but Anna jumped in before I could.

" I am kind of tired but my friend her would love to." She said to him as she turned and winked at me before skipping away. Okay maybe she was more like Isabel than myself.

The guy doesn't wait for my reply and drags me onto the dance floor, where he then tried to slow dance with me to a fast song. God how embarrassing. After about two songs I manage to de-tangle myself from him and dance to the appropriate pace. He soon follows suit and the evening becomes a bit more enjoyable. It does help that the guy is extremely cute with his dark brown hair and washed out blue eyes that sort of make them look grey, and his figure is just insane, not the best I have seen but damn close.

We keep dancing and at some point talking as well over the music trying to learn a bit more about each other seeing as we have been dancing all night with one another. I found out his name is Ryder and that he was going away to NYC to study art and I am so jealous. It is like my dream school, I have always wanted to go there and not just for the art program, but also just to see New York. I have always dreamed of living in Manhattan and getting an art studio there and just live my dream. I would also love renting and getting my own flat or maybe even get a room-mate to meet new friends. We mainly just talked about things like that and the more I talked to him the more I liked about him. He wasn't snobby or a man whore like I originally thought, he had just recently been dumbed by his girlfriend because she said she couldn't handle the distance, then apparently moved on straight away to my brother. Real classy.I apologised for my brothers part but he just laughed it off saying it was the skank's own fault for falling for Jon. That was so true, why would she give up a good relationship for a one night stand with Jon; which is no doubt all she got from him.

We talked and talked until we weren't talking any more. He had me pinned between him and a wall and was kissing me. With a lot of skill. I kind of just lost myself in the kiss feeling really good about myself, I actually felt attractive really attractive for the first time in months. It was really good and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped me, which then seemed to encourage him as his hands delved into my hair. My hands soon found his heir as well. It was a good ego boost, and they never hurt anyone. Well that was what I though until suddenly I wasn't Kissing Ryder any more and instead he was on the floor moaning in pain as a livid Jon, who had just punched him, glowered at me. Crap! Why wasn't he with one of his fan-girls.

He dragged me out of the house by my arm and his grip was starting to really hurt so I yanked my hand back as hard as I could. But it wasn't good enough because he still had a vice like grip on me. He took me over to his car but didn't open it instead he let me go and started yelling at me.

" What the hell do you think you are doing? Why aren't you at home with Jayden?" He starts asking me loads of questions but before I can answer a single one he asks more and more. "How the hell do you think it is acceptable to come here and act like a little slut? Your such a disappointment and you clearly don't care about your child if your here partying. Where is she huh, with mam again. God your so selfish Clarissa you have practically forced our mother to raise your child. Then you do this as well you're just unbelievable. Was getting pregnant once not enough for you, whore?" He went on and on and on but I didn't give him another chance after that. How dare he It isn't my fault that I need to go to work and school to provide for Jayden and if mam had a problem then she should have said something to me instead of going and complaining to Jon.I punched Jon right in the face sadly it was only enough to make his nose bleed and not actually break it. I didn't even try to defend myself, what was the point he was drunk and angry he wouldn't believe me and clearly this had been brewing for a while; probably since he found out about my baby.

I saw the keys to the car in his jacket pocket so I quickly grabbed them and thanked my lucky stars I didn't drink tonight. I was out of there before Jon could even register what happened. I knew this would make him even more pissed but right now I don't care because what he said really fucking hurt. I try my best and he still thinks of me as a worthless tramp. He is such a hypocrite as well, he has a new girl every other day and has the nerve to call me a slut. He the biggest Man-slut anyone has ever seen, for god's sake. Suddenly my teary eyes were gone and instead I was just filled with rage at my brother. He is the one with the problem, not me if mam truly didn't like being with Jayden why did she make me stay later at night so she could spend time with her? Although she didn't really end up spending time with Jayden Jon and Jace did.

God I am so confused and I knew going to the party would be a big mistake. I don't know why I put myself through this crap. I might love Izzy and Si but I didn't even spend time with them tonight so there really was no point in going. Only bad came out of this no good what's so ever.

When I got home I saw Luke's car parked on the street where it hadn't been before. They must have cut there trip really short. I park Jon's car behind Luke's and headed inside making sure I make no noise encase they are asleep. But I didn't need to worry because It looks like they just got home and they are just sitting in the kitchen chatting when I get there. I stay a bit out of sigh so they don't hear me and start heading upstairs but I stop and listen to some of their conversation.

"I'm sorry I got the dates wrong on the trip, I just wanted to surprise you and take you away and give you a break, you really need one." Luke said whilst he stood behind my mam massaging her shoulders, trying to get her to relax obviously.

She sighs before talking back, " I know I have been putting a burden on myself but I need to no one else can look after Jayden. Clary can't She has work and school to do so I'm stuck with her. I need to know the baby is fine because how are we supposed to trust Clary alone to raise a child she is only seventeen. She can't do it no matter how much she thinks she can. She may have taken on more responsibilities than usual because of the baby but she is still Immature I know my own daughter. One day she will get so engrossed into a painting she will completely forget about Jay. It is just how she is, I was once talking right behind her when she was doing an art project and she hadn't herd a word I had said." She sighs again and shakes her head. Tears are now dripping down my cheeks. She can't really think that can she? I never would do that to Jayden she is way to important.

" I know Jocelyn but you shouldn't have to carry the burden Clary might be to young but you have raised your own children let her raise her own." Luke said.

" I can't that is the point she was stupid enough to get pregnant who knows what other stupid stuff she could do. She won't even tell us who the father is. Maybe Val is right, maybe she doesn't know who's child it is."

" You can't believe that. When did Valentine say this, it sounds nothing like him." Luke seems totally perplexed.

" What else am I supposed to think there is no reason she should keep this from us. We are her parents if she really didn't want him to know we wouldn't say but we should know..." by this point I am done listening and I sneak up the stairs before they could hear me. I expected this kind of stuff from Valentine but for Luke and my mam to do it, it is just... I feel... I don't even know. One thing I do know now is that I would rather live with Valentine, he at least isn't two faced; that is the one thing I can admire about him, he will tell it to me straight. Jocelyn, Luke and Jonathan didn't do that.

I pack most of my stuff into different bags. I take all the baby stuff I can see including diapers. I know valentine doesn't like them in his house but if I am staying at his I will need them. Hopefully he will let me stay with him because I don't really want to face the rest of them. They have been lying to me and concealing their disgust in me for months. I don't need that, Valentine never does anything but scowl at me anyway, he is the much better option; much better option by far.

I quickly get change and wait for them to go to bed before I gather all my bags and head downstairs. I leave as quietly as possible and pack my car full of my stuff and quickly drive towards Izzy's house so I can get to my baby. By the time I get there, I just save Izzy's mam from a crying fit. I tell her that my dad came back early so he could look after her and we talk for a little while before I made an excuse and left. It then didn't take that long to get to Valentine house.

I walked through the door with bags in my hands and see Valentine sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand watching a recording of some Football game from a few days before hand. He glance up at me and seems surprised. He knows that I would rather stay with mam than him, well I used to rather staying with her. The bags must give away that, that is no longer the case though as he just nods and turns back around leaving me to deal with my mess. No doubt when I am done though he will want to talk and find out what happened. I will only tell him the half truth though, no need to tell him about the party. Although might as well because no doubt Jon will tell him just to prove how slutty I am.

I take all the things up the stairs and into my room and unpack everything putting them into the right place. I move a few things around and make the crib closer to my bed before settling Jay down into it. She is out like a light, before her head even touches the cushion. She just looks so beautiful and peaceful. I walk down stairs quietly so I don't disturb her. By the time I am down valentine has already finished the game and is waiting patiently for me, so I don't make him wait any longer before sitting across from him.

" What happened?" He simply said and for once he doesn't seem accusing or anything, that won't last long though. I tell him everything, about the party as well. Might as well tell the whole truth otherwise he would get it out of Jon after, then think I lied to him. I needed to be completely honest so I was and hopefully that will be good enough. The fact though that I wasn't kicked out was a surprise to him though apparently and I can't help but feel bitter towards him for that. I wasn't a bad kid, why was that so hard for him to believe?

" Fine you can stay." Like he was going to kick me out after I already unpacked. Actually that seemed like exactly something he would do. " But because you are living under my house, you live by my rules and I don't care if you don't like them. You will not threaten me again with Jocelyn either," He gives me a pointed look before continuing." You will be home before nine, do not protest I don't care who you are with you are home at nine. You will need to find someone to look after the child, as you know I will not help with her." I nod I already knew that would be coming." Finally no more boys or anything close to a relationship that is more than friendly. Nothing. Oh also keep the baby quite. Now I am done." I just nod and ask to go to bed. He seems disappointed that I didn't start a fight, he clearly wanted to kick me out into the street. But no I wasn't going to bite I need to stay here for Jay. I wish I could afford my own place but I can't, not if I have to start paying for someone to look after Jay for me. Luckily I have tomorrow off as well so I can find a day care place for her. That would be ideal.

I am so sorry that it took so long to update, school has been crazy and I am so sorry. I have tried writing this in little bits at a time to get it finished quicker and I apologise in advance if there are any mistakes or it doesn't make sense, I did try to correct some mistakes but I don't know if I got all of them. Anyway, thank you to anyone who is reading this and I hope you liked it, I know there wasn't any Clace but you have the rest of the story to get some of that so cheer up :). So sorry again for being late and I will try being faster next time thank you. xx

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IT IS ALWAYS GREAT HEARING YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND OPPINIONS.

Glusk17- Thank you for your suggestion but the baby is to young to talk yet and I really want Jace to find out soon as well, although I could wait till he is away at college for the reveal. What do you think?x

Glusk- As you can see there is a new Chapter and thank you x

Hannah-Elsa- I am sorry I didn't update sooner but in like a month or so most of my tests are going to be done so I will be able to write more and post more chapters yay!xx

Daire123- I am sorry Jace didn't have a chance to get his mind blown it woulld have been nice but it is to soon for his feelings to come out in my opinion, especially with him being a little drunk and Clary in a bad mood form being ditched again. I love your ideas and hope they do come off as a cute couple because in my head they are. Thank you so much for your reviewxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up Tuesday morning still at Valentine's house. I found a good nursery that Jay would only need to go to for four hours now that I am not at school. I have enough money saved to pay for anything the baby could possibly need for all summer so if I wanted I didn't even have to go in to work, but I couldn't risk loosing my job, because I would certainly need it in September when I would have to pay for more hours of babysitting. Everyone has tried to call me asking what the hell I was thinking, but I never answered only listened to their voice mail. I have actually only talked to Iz, Si and Maia from when I have been at work, and besides it wasn't their fault any way. They told me that my family has been in more than once looking for me but some how I am either in the back or not there at all, so I have been really lucky. They don't know my scheduled and the rest of them won't tell so I am more than lucky actually.

Jon understands why I am mad at him and not once has he tried to apologise the bastard. Mam and Luke didn't know I over herd them so they have been calling saying that it was unfair that I am keeping Jay from them because of Jon. Well I'm not, I am doing it because you think I can't look after my own daughter and I am proving you wrong. Them even calling and only asking about Jay and not me and how I might feel just shows they are only calling so they can take Jay away from the irresponsible little teenager that can't look after her own daughter properly. That is what I hate. I can look after her fine just by myself, Jay is perfectly happy but all they care about is her, even Jonathan said I needed to give her back to mam even after he said that mam basically raised her and I was selfish for doing that.

The only call actually that I have had, that has been someone actually asking about me was from Jace. Jace of all people, the person who isn't even related to me. He asked if I was okay and If Jay was okay and said he would help at any time and that Jon had just been a drunken idiot. He clearly wasn't being a drunken idiot though because he still hasn't apologised for what he said and he obviously remembers if everyone else knows what happened, because I sure as hell didn't tell them. It is just so typical of my brother to never see what he did wrong, even when it is so clear.

Today I am doing a shift from eight to twelve so I had to get up at seven in order to get there on time. Jay was still asleep when I got up but I had to wake her and feed her before she went off to her day care. She liked it there apparently because she rarely cried, but when she did the people there still couldn't quiet her, it seems me and Jace are the only people with that magic trick. She mainly just sleeps the day away though when I'm not there and they have given me many adorable pictures of her playing with other kids. She sadly is the only one her age being only two months and because she can't sit herself up yet she mainly just stays by herself because the older kids want to play with the toys she can't play with, yet.

I feel really guilty when I think that she is only two months old but I still spend most of the day with her when I am not at work. I take her on walks around the city and the park and buy her cute little outfits, when they get the Isabel's stamp of approval. Izzy has mainly been hanging with Simon though but we are all having a movie marathon tomorrow because it is my day off. I am really happy that I get to spend the day with my friends and Jay and not have to deal with Valentine because he will be at work from five am until ten at night tomorrow. I'm going to have such a nice day, if no one calls and ruins it.

I drop off Jay and get to work just on time. Only Iz is in today because Maia is having a little holiday with her grandparents for a week. She managed to convince them to let Bat come as well which in itself is a miracle. Sadly though because she is out Kailee is in today to cover her shift. Me, Iz and Maia try to always make our shift at the same time and not at the same time as Kailee. Kailee is an annoying person that flirts with everyone that comes in, in hopes to get a better tip. Once when I was too pregnant to drive, according to my mother, Jace volunteered to pick me up and he arrived an hour early because he mixed up the time. So he sat down and decided to order a meal instead of having to come back later. Before I could go over and take his meal Kailee was already over there and I noticed that one to many of her shirt buttons were undone. That was extreme even for Kailee. Having my pregnancy hormones I was in a really bad mood after that but luckily I stayed quiet a lot longer than I normally did. My last straw was when I was going over to deliver his food because Kailee had been busy with another customer. So I had picked up his order and started to walk over to his table. But before I got there she bumped into me almost causing me to spill his food. She looked furious with me and I had no idea why we always just took orders as soon as they were ready, the only rule was that who ever had them first got the tip. She had lent over so she could talk quietly into my ear and she spoke in such a venomous tone that I was totally shocked, before I started to understand what she was saying.

" Look you little slut why the hell are you bringing my table the food when it is my job. If you wanted to talk to guys like that and actually have them notice you, you need to loose the baby bump first." Undoubtedly that was my last straw.

I dumped Jace's spaghetti onto Kailee's head and everyone around me, and I mean everyone, looked up in shock. But I wasn't done, whilst Kailee was shrieking I grabbed a random drink off of a near by table and pored that over her head to and said, " Call me a slut again and you will get a lot worse." I then turned around and promised the table that I took the drink from that I would get them another one on the house and the guy just laughed and said thanks. I then turned to Jace and just shrugged as he sat there grinning at me. Kailee had ran to the toilet to clean herself up and as you can guess she has hated me ever since, and I her.

So when I got to work that day I was greeted with an evil eye from Kailee before she turned flicked her hair and went to her next customers who just so happened to be Jace and Jon, oh great! I quickly put my stuff away and wonder how they knew that I was at work this early in the morning. I know they have to know because they wouldn't be up at this time not during a holiday at least. I walk back out and a huffy Kailee comes back giving me another evil eye and muttered, " That table requested to have you as their waiter." she walked into the kitchen without a second glance and I sighed before going to see them.

When I got there I pretended I didn't know them and continued with how I would greet any customer. " Hello and Welcome to Taki's what can I get you today." I say with a small sweet smile just in case my boss is watching, she may let me off with a lot of things like what I did to Kailee but even she will have her limits if I randomly shout at her customers. They just exchange concerned glances, clearly they didn't expect me to be calm. God I am not that irrational that I would jump them both here at my work.

" Where is Jayden?" Jon said. No hi how are you or sorry, just 'where is Jayden?' are you serious, I mean I am your sister. Does he not care at all? Ass! But still I can't react I am not going to give him what he wants nope I am going to prove I am responsible and rational.

" I'm afraid nothing on the menu is named that." I turn to Jace." How about you?" Yes okay maybe that was a bit childish but I still was angry and refusing to answer was my way to gain power. Unfortunately for me though Jon wasn't done talking,

" I went to dads this morning looking for any of you and dad said you were at work and he didn't have Jayden, which leads to the question where is Jayden?" I don't acknowledge him but instead just stare at Jace waiting for him to say something, whether it is an order or just piling on the questions. They seem to get what I am doing so Jace sighs and talks instead.

"Clary seriously we are worried you need to tell us where the baby is." By this time people in near by tables started listening in, clearly this was good gossip for them. God knows what this will sound like to them, but who cares it isn't any of their business.

"Are you two going to order because if not I am going to go back to work." I say still as sweetly as I can muster for two people who are getting on my nerves.

" This isn't a Joke Clary you can't keep us away from Jayden just because of a few stupid things I said when I was drunk, it isn't like I meant any of them." he said trying to reason with me but instead he only pissed me off even more.

" Oh yeah, well were was the apology the day after, or even the day after that, hum? You had many opportunities to apologies and before you say that I didn't answer your calls you still could have left a voice mail or even asked how I was. But no all you cared about was Jayden, every last one of your messages was either, where is Jayden, how is Jayden, are we ever going to see Jayden again. Honestly not one person in our entire family gave a shit about me they all just wanted Jayden when Jayden isn't their kid, she is mine. So no I will not tell you where she is, I will not tell you how she is and I certainly will not let you near her again after everything you said to me and what mam and Luke said about me." I finish my angry whisper with a snarl and the last comment seems to really shock Jace and Jon.

"What? What are you on about what did mam and Luke say." Jon asked. Off course they wouldn't say anything they want to seem as if they actually care.

" Well they basically said the same thing as you but went one step further when calling me a slut and said that I wasn't telling who the father is because I don't know. What a lovely thing to say about your daughter isn't it?" I don't really expect an answer and tears are welling up in my eyes before I can stopped them. Damn why did my poker face have to fail now, I never wept once in front of Valentine when I told him the story, why is now different? Luckily for me though my boss had come in by this time and was now at my table with her hand on my back. I raise so I am no longer leaning over next to Jon and look up at Maggie my boss. She sees the tears in my eyes and immediately becomes concerned. This is what I love about Maggie, the fact that she cares about all her employees. She turns to the two boys in front of me and says stiffly.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" she raises an eyebrow at them. They look back and try their award winning smile but soon it is gone when they realise she won't budge. It is kind of funny when you can make two pro athletic guys scared, and trust me they are scared. They looked like they were about to wet their pants which is hilarious because Maggie couldn't hurt a fly even though she looks like she could especially with the looks she was giving them.

" No, no problem we were just talking to my friends sister here." Jace said regaining control first. She looked at Jace before dismissing him and staring right back at my brother.

" Sorry but Clary can't talk she is working." I know she is doing that for me and I turn and smile at her as she winks and walks away. I turn to leave as well, but before I can Jace grabs my hand and turned me back around.

"Jocelyn really said that?" he seems confused and I just turn and glare at him. Why the hell would I say it if it wasn't true? That would be totally pointless to make up and you could clearly see I was upset. I don't show my emotions easily, they know that.

" Yes her and Luke talking saying how irresponsible I was how I couldn't be trusted with Jay because I was a bad mam and I will be to preoccupied to look after her just like you said," I spat and him then turned to Jon and said." and like you said. Now if your done bitching at me I need to work and get back to being an irresponsible parent who can't look after her own child, which is totally bullshit by the way. I can look after her just fine as you can see, and I haven't even asked for help from Valentine so you and everyone else can go stuff themselves. She is fine and I never needed any of your help I just thought it would be nice if she was surrounded by her family, I wasn't trying to pawn her off on to Jocelyn like everyone seems to believe." I go to turn again but Jon gets out of his seat and stops me.

" Stop trying to leave we are going to talk this ou..." I interrupt him before he can go on again.

" No we are not, I am at work, and I am going to work. Goodbye." I try really hard not to scream at him so I ended up spitting it through my clenched teeth and this time managed to escape and told Maia to take their table so I don't have to go back. I see Iz go over and I feel so thankful that she went over and I didn't have to. She took the order and came back, she then gave me a sympathetic smile and I just nodded smiled and went to the till to deal with the next customer. Who happens to be Ryder. That isn't necessarily a bad thing but with Jon near by it is.

"Hey there beautiful, how are you?" He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back because he has an infectious smile, the one you can't help but return. Everyone knows someone with that kind of smile and god is it beautiful. And he called me beautiful how nice is that, add that to the fact that he is still talking to me even after Jon punched him is a magic.

"Hey there handsome. Which table where you?" I ask giving him my best smile and he grins back at me making my own smile widen, and catching the attention of the boys a few tables away. Hopefully they don't do anything, or remember who I am talking to.

" Actually I haven't even ordered yet, I just wanted to come see you." My cheeks start to burn and I let off a little giggle. Now the boys are both down right staring at me and I feel a little uncomfortable. But they can get over it, a cute guy is talking to me and I am going to enjoy it.

" Well here I am, now what can I do for you?" now the boys are scowling at me. How the hell can they hear me so clearly I'm not talking that loud.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime this week. When are you next free?" he is wearing such a hopeful look that I didn't want to say no but what about Jay. God! He may be cute but I need to prove to the peeping toms a few tables away.

" I would love to but sadly I am to busy. I have to look after Jayden, Friday was my last night out for a while sorry." I smile sweetly at him hoping that will make up for it, well at least a little bit. But at least the stalkers seem to have visibly relaxed, yay me.

" Well how about we just go for a walk in the park and you can bring Jayden with you and I can get to know you better. I could also get to know Jayden better." He said smiling again and now I am utterly confused. What eighteen year old would like to go out with someone with a kid, even if it was just one date.

I stare at him in disbelief before letting out a little laugh." Are you serious you want to go on a date with me even though you know I have a daughter?" I can't believe it no sane person would.

" Yeah when we talked the other day I thought we had a lot in common and I would like to go on a date, and I love children so yes I would like to go on a date **even though you have a daughter!** " He stressed the last part clearly trying to tease me as if I am over reacting. His smile also becomes brighter and I can't help but smile along with him as well. God can he be any cuter.

" Then yes I would love to. How about Thursday I am free after twelve?" I asked. I would love to have gone tomorrow but I have my day with Si and Izzy. So instead I get out my little note pad and write down my phone number and hand it over to him. He smiles and promises to call me later to sort out exactly what we were going to do. He then goes and sits down with his friends. I am smiling a way at myself before I am interrupted by Jace and Jon. Goody!

" Hello are you finished?" I asked trying to be civil again even though I know that he is going to bring up Ryder. The question though is who is going to say something first because they both give me the overprotective big brother routine and normally they take turns. I can't remember who did it last although I guess what Jon said on Friday counts so I am thinking Jace will. Luckily I didn't bet on it because I was wrong, clearly Jon had called dibs.

"What the hell do you think you are doing going out with him? You just give us crap because we called you irresponsible and here you are being irresponsible again!" is he serious.

" I am not being irresponsible at all, all it is, is me and him talking in the park whilst I walk my daughter. How on earth is that being irresponsible, the only person being irresponsible is you. I am sick of your over protective crap. You treat me like crap call me a slut and then you go all big brother on me and I am sick of it. Chose one be a dick or be my brother you can't be both. So leave me alone I am doing fine by my self and I will talk to who ever I want." I then turn to Jace who is looking at me like he is disappoint." And what the hell is your problem." seriously what is it, why is he so moody.

" We aren't aloud to see Jayden, your own brother Isn't aloud to see his niece but a random guy you met at some party can. That is selfish and Irresponsible. You can't keep her away from us." he said livid. He can't be serious he doesn't get it neither of them do.

" I can keep you away from my child because of the way you treated me. You have called me anything you can think of that will hurt me, called me a bad mother, a slut , literally anything you could think of because you know not much affects me. I can keep her away until you make up for that." With that I turn and go around the counter grab a tea towel and start wiping down some of the tables so I can stay away from them. But they follow like little lap dogs. Why can't they just leave me alone? I am clearly upset they should know that.

" No you are being selfish. Like you said she needs to be with her family. You are keeping her away for no reason." he was nearly shouting now. Again people were staring so I shut up and walked away again. I was really showing restraint but they would not notice, because to them I was just being selfish. I walk away to the next table to take their order, which just so happens to be Ryder's table. God please, please don't say anything Jon.

" Hello, welcome to taki's how can I help you." I smile at everyone around the table, and sadly some of them happen to be Jon's friends. I was so out of luck.

Jon walks over and starts talking to his friends totally distracting them from me so now Jace is going to have another go at me. Ugh! I hate when they work together like this. It is so annoying and inconvenient when they do this to back me into a corner.

" You know your being selfish, when can we see her?" Jace whispers into my ear and I turn around to him and glare at him. I'm so done with these two, they need to learn when to let it go. They are being so irrational, all I wanted was a sorry.

" No, stop. You need to quit it, my daughter will see who I see fit. You and Jon don't deserve to see her and why the hell do you even want to." I growl at him.

" You know we care about Jay and your being a brat by not letting us see her." He said this a bit louder now so the table near by can hear us and causing everyone to go quiet. Luckily I don't have to say anything though because someone else came to my rescue.

" Hey, man what the hell is your problem? Why don't you just leave Clary alone. Okay?" oh Ryder that may seem sweet to you but that is just going to get me into a bigger mess than I was already in. At least it is the thought that counts. But even with that Jace and Jon are both going to be ass-holes about this. Yup and there it is Jon has now stud up and crossed his arms over his Chest like some body guard. Ugh, this is going to be so, so, so annoying.

" Who the hell are you to tell me what I should do?" Jace asks and Jon stands there smirking down at me. Dick.

" Jace zip it." I turn to Ryder and smile apologetically at him. Why did my brothers have to make my life and work so friggen dramatic." Its fine Ryder he is just an ass-hole." I turn and give Jace a pointed look which leads to him scowling at me." Just sit down I can handle him." I am facing Ryder again and pleading him, with my eyes, to do as I say. But like the other boys in my life he doesn't get that I can handle my self.

" No he is being a prick for no reason. He needs to understand he can't talk to you like that," Ryder said not backing down which was nice and all but not when your brother is giving you a death glare as if to say control him. Not that I could control him even if I wanted to. I mean I did try.

" Aww, isn't that sweet this little man-whore has known Clary two minutes and already he thinks he knows her better than us." Jace said turning to Jon." Isn't that just precious." He said with a fake sweet smile, and hand on his heart. But even with that I can't help my self. I laugh straight away drawing all attention to myself again, not my goal but still it is better than them concentrating on Ryder. " And why are you laughing Red." Jace said using my annoying Nickname.

" Because you are such a hypocrite, both of you." I say gesturing between them." How many girls have you had one night stands with a party, how many times have you come around to my house bragging about your 'conquests'," I put air quotes around the word conquest because they both know how I feel about them referring to people as that," seriously you have a nerve referring to any one else as a man-whore." I say and they both have their mouths drawn and looking really moody that I was sticking up for Ryder. Well they could deal, and I am going back to work.

" Right so what would you like to order." I say to the boys on the table and they can tell not to mess with me right now because they all place their order, even Ryder. I smile and walk away leaving the two angry boys to follow me yet again. God they need to get a clue, not like I wasn't throwing multiple of them at them. I quickly whip around face them and as politely as I can possibly muster tell them to go back to their seats.

For the rest of my shift they sat their ordering anything just so they could stay until I got off of my shift. Ryder left with his friends and told me he would call which earned him glares from Jace and my brother. I get off my shift at twelve and leave from the back trying to sneak away before they could notice me. I walk to my car unlock it and drive quickly away and toward the day care Jayden was at. When I got there she was asleep and I take her out without even waking her which I am proud of because she can be a really light sleeper. Unfortunately for me though I didn't make the clean get away I thought I did as Jon and Jace were waiting out-side the doors for me. They look really pissed, which gets me pissed that they are still angry at me over Ryder. They need to get over themselves.

" She is going here instead of being with her family." Or maybe they are still talking about the fact that they haven't seen Jayden. I keep her in my arms and walk to the car. I place her inside carefully and close the door making next to no sound, whilst doing so. I turn around to the two angry teenagers in front of me and sigh.

"Yes she is going here because no one else can look after her and I am not going to let you lot do it again because you probably won't give her back because I am so irresponsible and can't be trusted." I growl.

" Don't be ridiculous of course we would give her back you can't have her here with a bunch of strangers though." Jace said. Why is it him talking and not Jon? Jon should be more concerned about Jay than Jace. Jon knows he is related to the child, Jace doesn't.

" Why are you volunteering to give your time up and look after her. I don't think so you will want to drink and party to your hearts content; it is the holiday after all." I say to him but surprisingly he nods and starts talking again.

" I would. I have four years of college to party. And I love Jay and she doesn't need to be with a bunch of strangers. I would honestly give up my time for you." he said smiling at me and Jon gives him a funny look before shaking his head and turning to me.

" I would as well, sis. Okay I am sorry, you know I didn't mean it." He said pleading and as much as I want to believe it he doesn't actually mean it, and I can tell. I can always tell when he is lying he has a tell. The left side of his lip twitches when he lies, it isn't really noticeable only I have been able to tell, not even Jocelyn seems to have noticed. So again without giving myself permission my eyes water again.

" You do mean it and I know that." I said a tear escaping." Don't deny it, your only apologising because you want to see Jayden and fine I will let you see her. Just don't lie and pretend your sorry when your not. I'm sick of people lying." I say more tears escaping and Jace starts moving to comfort me, I think any way, but Jon puts his hand on his chest stopping him. He looks at me and just sighs before talking.

" Your right I don't mean it." He said and Jace looks at him shocked." You were being irresponsible and slutty going out with that guy." he continues and more tears are escaping as he goes on. " You were always smart and responsible and I am not saying that I'm not happy that you have Jay but it was stupid and I hate that you did that. But what I hate even more is that you won't tell me who the dad is. Just tell me or maybe I will think like mam and Luke and think you don't know." I am full out bawling at the end of what he said and Jon is no longer holding Jace back so he came and hugged me as I cried.

" Jon, why the hell would you say that? You know Clary isn't like that and you know she knows who the dad is she has told us a bit about him, She wouldn't lie. You know that." Jace said whilst rubbing his hand up and down my back for support.

" I said it, because you and I know it is true. Why the hell are you picking her side. You have to know I am right about this, she is being selfish." He said looking really angry at Jace. I try to calm down my crying so I can defend Jace but I don't need to because he is already talking for himself.

" Your not right. And I'm choosing her side because your not right. Clary was upset and yeah she was stupid for not letting us see Jay but she even said she would let us see her now. Your just holding onto a grudge because you still treat her like she is five." Jace says back to Jon and I am so shocked. Since when did Jace start sticking up for me, especially when I was against Jon. "Dude, just let go and move on it is done, why are you bringing it up now?"

" I am bringing it up now because I haven't been able to say anything because before she was pregnant and irrational, then she was dealing with a cranky baby and then at the party when I saw her having fun I just crack and said everything. I know I am way worse but then also hearing that mam said the same thing... I don't know. Please Clare just tell us who it is." he is begging and I am still crying and I have no idea why. Never do I cry over something as stupid as this.

" I...I...I... I can't y...y..you know that." I sob out and Jon glared at me again.

" You don't know do you!?" he accused causing Jace to stiffen beside me and I sob a little more.

" I...I...I do know...Its just that y..y..you would...d kill him. J..Just l...leave it p..please." I beg he has to understand, I have said it enough times. He has to know. He has to understand.

" No I won't leave it. The dad should know, I should know and our family should know." he nearly screamed it at me and some how that made me stop crying. Maybe I can handle screaming better than anything else.

"The dad doesn't want to know! How many times do I have to tell you this? I would tell you but you would kill him and end up telling him. There is no way you would keep your mouth shut. He doesn't want to know and telling you means telling him, so no I won't tell you."

" I won't I swear, I won't. Right now I rather know than kick the shit out of the guy." he is pleading again. God why does it have to be this difficult.

"I know you feel like that but I know fine well eventually you will break and do it. I know you." I finish, wiping my tears away. I smile gratefully at Jace and step out of his arms. I can see a little stain of my tears on his shirt and feel a bit guilty for crying on him. I should be hugging my brother and getting his comfort not his best friends comfort.

" Come on Clarissa you have to understand why we all want to know. Please, please, please just consider telling us." this is so hard.

" I have thought about telling you a thousand times but I need to tell him first. He deserves to know before any of you, but he doesn't want to know. So your gonna have to wait a while. I think he deserves the heads up before you kill him." I smile a bit trying to make a joke out of it but my brother just looks defeated. Maybe I should tell them. I mean I could make him swear not to tell. Although that will never work because he would kill Jace, just because it was Jace and he trusted him. God I messed up everything. If one day I do tell I know they will fall out over this, why, why am I so stupid.

" I need to get going I'm picking out all the movies and snacks for tomorrows movie marathon." I smile and look at my shoes before rising my head again as a thought popped in. " You two can come if you want then you can see Jay. It is Just me, Iz and Si." I say hopefully.

" Sure we will come. Are you going to come home or are you staying at dads?" I wish I could stay at Jocelyn's house but who knows how long they have been talking about me behind my back. Probably since I got pregnant, which is a long time. I just need them to understand how much they upset me and they haven't apologised either, although they didn't know I was mad at them. Well they will tonight because I can always count on Jon blabbing, he does it all the time and I mean all the time. He once told on me because I kissed someone for a dare in middle school. I still don't get how he found that out but after I had the worst conversation about the birds and bees and all I wanted to scream was 'god it was just a kiss'!

" No, I am still mad at them. I'll see you tomorrow." I turn around and open my car door but before I can drive off Jon said.

" Oh and one more thing. You will not be going on that date with the guy from the party. I don't care who he is but you will stay away. I don't want anything else to happen to you." I just roll my eyes and don't even bother with a response. I will be going on the date, just because they don't think it is a good idea doesn't mean it isn't. Jace clearly thought sleeping with me was a good idea at the time and that lead to teen pregnancy, so I think their judgement might be a bit off. Although by the same judgement mine could also be off as well. But oh well might as well take the risk, and he seemed really nice.

I wave as I drive off and go to the shop to buy all the different snacks we will need. Me and Jay are in there for only ten minutes and then we head straight home where surprisingly Valentine is still here. It must be one of his days off work, It is weird he didn't tell me, he normally does. I walk in the house and see a lot of beer cans spread across the floor and I sigh. Great he is in one of his moods again. I hate when ever he gets in one of these moods, he just drinks the day away and treats me like a slave. Well at least he will be out of my hair tomorrow.

I put away all the snacks and head upstairs to put Jayden to sleep again. She nods straight off and I smile at how cute she looks. I walk down stairs and pick up a plastic bag to throw all the cans into and start cleaning the couch. By the time I have got all of them done it is already half one. I grab my art book and head upstairs to draw and keep an eye on Jay at the same time. I sit on the floor near the window and just keep drawing until soon I accidentally fall asleep myself.

I wake to a screaming and at first I am confused until I see Valentine stalking towards me with a look of pure rage on his face. His face was red and his chest was rising rapidly as if he had just run a marathon. Before I could even react he grabbed a hold of my hair making me scream in pain. I think he was actually pulling some of my hair out but soon he lets go grabs a hold of my arm and swings me up until I was standing. What the hell has made him act like this? He stomps out of the room yelling "fix it!" before slamming the door and I finally realise he must have been referring to Jays screams.

Jay must be able tell there is something wrong and starts crying even louder. Dammit! I quickly pick her up ignoring the pain in my scalp, as well as my arm, and rock her back and forth, putting on a fake smile and talk in a baby voice to her. Please, please don't come up here again. By some miracle he didn't come up and Jayden stopped crying and instead went back to sleep in my arms. I don't want to let her go so I move my pillows so they are blocking the edge of one side of the bed and Jay won't be able to roll off. I stretch out on the other side and hold her in my arms. I fall asleep in the position and luckily stay like that until morning. For once I had a really long peaceful sleep. But what came after the sleep wasn't so peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bang, bang, bang. BANG!

Aghhh, who the hell is banging on the door at this time in the morning. It doesn't help that it has had a knock on effect of causing my head to pound as well causing blood to rush to my face making me a little light headed. Groaning I roll over to see the clock on my bedside table read 11:00 am, shit I overslept, meaning that must be Izzy attempting to knock down my door. Crap! Why did I agree to this movie marathon again ugh. I glance down to see Jay awake and smiling as well as attempting to take of her socks. She hates wearing them for some reason and i sit and just stare a second as I see my daughter enjoying herself feet in the air and her tiny fist around her little socks. I glance at my arm which is currently holding jay to be to see a bruise starting to form on it. Clearly Valentine is stronger than he appears to be, Bastard! He's just a pathetic drunk how the hell is he so strong.

I quickly pick Jay up and place her in her cot for a second whilst i wrap my dressing gown around me in order to cover my bruise and run down the stairs to answer the door before there isn't one anymore. Getting down within a second almost tripping over my feet a few times as i stumbled my way down the stairs and answer the door to a smug brother and annoyed friends. Oh god, way to go Clary trying to prove you can look after jay by yourself then end up answering the door looking like a zombie, way to prove your point.

" Alright there sis." Oh what i wouldn't give to be able to take that smirk and turn it into a look of horror and despair. Ah but sadly my sick and twisted fantasies for dismembering my brother can't be true, damn you society and your stupid rules.

" Just fine. Sorry I'm a mess I Just woke up Jay is normally my alarm clock but today she seems to be slacking so make yourself at home whilst i get everything sorted." I joke to my friends behind Jon completely ignoring him now. Which is good for him because damn i would love to be able to make pay for looking all superior, well I've seen him in the morning and trust me that stupid just rolled out of bed look he wears almost everyday is crafted after an hour in the bathroom, he isn't exactly a perfect princess in the morning either. Ugh why am I letting him get to me he's never been this annoying in the past and if he has i can't remember and don't want to either. He's a Bastard just like his father, i think glumly as i march myself back upstairs and first take care of Jay brushing her hair changing her diapers and clothes and doing everything else before taking her downstairs before I have even attempted to make myself look presentable.

Once I'm down stairs I look for the stupid breast pump that i put in here somewhere seeing as I didn't have any in the fridge i could feed to Jay. Where the hell is it, Valentine wouldn't touch it so I must have put it away somewhere else Jesus why would I do that did past me just want to bug present me! I'm basically opening every cupboard with one hand and holding jay in the other trying to distract her as she is no doubt hungry. Come on where the hell are you, you stupid machine. I'm still looking for it when someone clears their throat behind me and i turn around to see Jace giving me a weird look, but honestly I don't care. I turn around and quickly pass Jay to him without an explanation as i turn around and continue looking for the stupid devise before I have a screaming fit in frustration.

As if on cue just as I finally find it Jay starts wailing and I know fine well it's because she is hungry. God why didn't I wake up earlier then i could have had this all sorted and dealt with. I turn around with the machine in hand and start looking for Jay's bottle bag. I see it on the back of the chair and quickly place it over my shoulder and start leaving the room but before I can Jace grabs a hold of my hand screaming baby still in his other arm.

"Where the hell are you going?" He questioned with a look of panic on his face as he tries to console our screaming child. Not that I blame him he's not used to Jay not being happy but this time I screwed up and have no food for her so I kind of have to leave her whilst I leave and use the breast pump because it's not like I'm just going to whip out my boobs whilst Jace is in the Kitchen, hell no that isn't ever going to happen.

" You wanted to see Jay well here she is." I say a little smugly knowing fine well I'm being childish but I've got a pounding headache and it's making me feel cranky sue me! " i have to pump some milk so unless you want to have a go and try produce some can you look after Jay for the next 20 or so minutes for me, thanks." I say as Jace looks even more horrified at the fact that I had to pump milk from my breast. Where the hell did he think Jays milk was coming from? Idiots the lot of them. I walk out into the living room and apologize for jay and say that they can start watching the movies and I'll be done soon so it doesn't matter if they start without me.

I get upstairs into my room setting everything up and pick up my phone and headphones so I can listen to some music whilst I'm using the pump. Once I'm sorted and everything is in place I place a blanket over me so I'm covered up in case someone decides to come in.

After three songs I'm lying back relaxing with my eyes closed when I need to change breast so I pause the music for a minute whilst I get sorted. Just as I'm pulling the blanket back up to cover myself the door opens and Jace comes in with a red and tear streaked faced baby and I let out a little squeak and quickly cover myself as I glare at Jace.

"What the hell Jace you can't barge into my room like that jackass." I growl. Seriously he can't do that how embarrassing would that have been if he had come in a few seconds earlier whilst i was still changing the pump. Idiot.

At least he has the decency to look sheepish as he shrugs. " I'm sorry but Jay won't stop crying and I can't help her I don't know how. Plus the rest of them are useless and don't know what to do either."

I just gesture for Jace to bring her here and I adjust the blanket so I can grab Jay without giving Jace a peak show. Once she's in my arms I position her so she doesn't get in the way of the pump and just gentle rock her in my hands whilst i pull funny faces at her. It takes a little while but she soon stops crying clearly distracted for the time being. It'll not be long until I'm done and I can feed Jay then go and relax with my friends. I look back up expecting Jace to be gone but instead he is sitting on my desk chair just looking straight back at me. I give him a small smile and motion he can go as I turn back to watch Jayden.

" I'm sorry." I look up startled to see Jace is still there and is wearing a guilty expression. What is he on about? He doesn't need to apologize all I want is an apology from Jon but I know I'm not going to get one even if one day he does feel guilty about it; he will end up just pushing it aside and behave like nothing happened.

" What for?" He's made me genuinely curious as Jace hates to apologise and in most cases refuses to apologies unless he actually cares for the person. He just isn't big on admitting guilt a little bit like Jon actually but at least on occasion he is brave enough to admit he was wrong.

" I shouldn't have been such a dick yesterday we all thought that you were just being emotional over Jon being a drunken idiot we had no idea what Luke and Jocelyn said. Jon confronted them about it actually, he may seem like he doesn't care but he still has your back he understands your a good mam and thought what they said was uncalled for, he regrets also saying you used to just pawn Jayden of on Jocelyn that was just because of his drunken mouth. But you know how he is with the father stuff he can't let it go and honestly none of us want to Clary you have to understand we all want to know, and not just for ourselves but for you as well. You never got to talk about your relationship with the father and how it happened. Hell we don't even know if you're still on speaking terms with guy or if he broke your heart. We know literally nothing other than he's nice, has a good future and is as gullible as shit to believe you when you told him he wasn't the father. Even if you don't tell us his name you could still talk to us about your relationship with him." He stops his big speech breathing in a big gulp of air. Why did he have to say that and get me all conflicted between wanting to talk about the relationship and not giving anything away? I know we didn't have much of a relationship to start with and I think that is what concerns me the most that my brother will be dead set on the fact that I'm a whore because i had a one night stand with some guy. At least so far i think they've been expecting me to come up with this amazing love story i had in secret that didn't end up having its happy ending. I kind of want that to be true so they wouldn't look at me so judgmentally but then they may also feel betrayed that I kept something so big away from all of them. Although I am already keeping the fathers name from them so i guess they might already feel like that. God I'm such a bad friend.

I've screwed most things up and I don't even mean to. Izzy is going to be pissed that I never said it was Jace because of us being best friends and telling each other everything especially when it involves my brother and his idiotic man-whore besties. Jon is going to pissed because I slept with his best friend. Jace is going to be pissed because he can't remember and that will somehow become my fault so that will come back and bite me in the ass. Jocelyn, Luke and Valentine will be pissed because they see Jace as a second son and Incest is just wrong and that is how they are going to view mine and Jace's one night stand because even though he isn't blood related in any way he is part of our twisted messed up family just like Izzy and Simon are. It's all just a big mess and I've been carrying around the stress of it for so long and sometimes I really do just want to let it all out and let the chips fall where they may. But sadly I can't I promised myself I would suck it up and see it through and that the only people I would ever tell would be Jace and Jayden and even then I'm a bit weary about telling Jayden but she has the right to know as long as she can keep it to herself.

"Could we possibly talk about this another time when I'm not busy." I ask starting to get a little bit uncomfortable. Every time when he comes at me with this stupid logic I have to remind myself he's doing it because he's trying to be a friend and not a dad. Why the hell would he be trying to be a dad when he doesn't even know? He wouldn't. So I need to buck up and just deal with the cards i've been handed in life. It's isn't too much of a strain for me to continue the way I have been so I will and I just hope that one day the pressure won't be too much and that i will crack because I think the consequences of my act are a lot worse than dealing with the pressure my family put on me to talk about it.

Jace looks conflicted at first, probably because I'm dodging his concerns again and he thinks I won't talk about it. Which I probably won't but if he gives me enough time I might be able to think of a way in which to word the 'relationship' without it becoming extremely obvious that I was just a little bit too drunk to understand the consequence of my actions with him. I mean that wasn't all there was behind what I did, I did find him attractive and I may have had a tiny amount of feelings towards him in a romantic way but if I say that it wouldn't be enough. I know they all expected me to be like madly head over heals in love with the guy I slept with but that just wasn't how it was. Yes I care for Jace and I love him but I don't think I am in love with him I mean I would know if I was wouldn't I? It's not like it matters anyway because there is no way that he is in love with me even if i was in love with him I mean he thinks I had a baby with someone else he's not exactly going to to still have any feelings for me if he did have any in the past. I think in that aspect though that this is when me and Izzy are really going to understand each other. Izzy just like me got a little tipsy one night and slept with the wrong guy. She wasn't in love with him and he wasn't in love with her yet she still let him take her innocence and all she became to him was a drunken hook up and no doubt a bragging story to his friends. The only difference is Izzy was lucky enough not to get pregnant from her mistake. This is one of the secrets she's kept from Simon and although i joke about it with her I know she regrets it and that's why she told Simon a complete lie that she lost he V-card to her last ex-boyfriend and not a drunken one night stand she had before going out with Si. I don't think Simon would have been bothered either way though, he just feels lucky that she is with him now and I don't think there is anything cuter than that and I totally respect Simon for that. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad to confide my story in Izzy because she would understand and i could always omit the name and I can trust she wouldn't tell anyone this story because I never told anyone hers, not even Maia.

Jace stands and is about to leave the room before he seems to change his mind and turns around in order to ask me one last question before he leaves. " Just promise me he didn't break your heart Clary."

I smile sweetly at him and reply as honestly as I can. "I don't know I don't know what I felt and I don't know if he broke my heart. But even if he did I think he gave me the best gift ever, because Jayden is worth a thousand broken hearts." He just nods his head once before turning around and exiting the room leaving me by myself with Jayden still wide awake and hungry in my arms.

.~~.

When I'm finally done with Jay and have put her back to sleep for a little nap I walk down stairs with the baby monitor in hand and head into the sitting room to be with my friends. They are half way through the first Kick-ass movie and I just sit down on the couch next to Izzy ready to watch it. I reach over into the bowl on Izzy's lap and got some popcorn stuffing it into my mouth as I settled into watching the movie.

I got through the rest of the Kick-ass movie and part way through the second one before my phone went off with a text message and I opened my phone to see an unknown number. The text read, 'Hey beautiful, we still on for tomorrow at 1?-Ryder' I smile breaks out against my face and I feel Izzy lean in and read the message over my shoulder. I turn to see Izzy had a little gleam in her eye and a smirk present on her face.

" So who's Ryder?" Her voice is full of suggestions that would normally make me blush but I just simply laugh it off. However our little exchange wasn't unheard by the rest of the group. Especially Jace and Jon who both now have twisted up scowls adorning their faces.

" You're still talking to that douche bag." Jon growled out causing me to roll my eyes at Izzy so she understood what I've had to put up with now that I was back to talking to Jon. However she is anything but sympathetic as she gestures for me to just get the conversation over with by waving her hand towards my brothers direction. Sighing I turn away from Iz and level my gaze on my brother who no doubt witnesses the whole exchange and now looks even more pissed at me. I doubt he is gonna be feeling any other feeling towards me for a while at the rate at which things are going. I wouldn't be surprised if one of us ended up killing the other seeing as we are both being pissier than usual.

" Yes I am still talking to the nice gentleman that asked me on a date for tomorrow." I say with a complacent lilt to my voice and glance to the side to see Izzy trying to hide a smile. Simon just shakes his head at me as if to say do not to rile Jon up. Jace is oddly quiet for a change and Jon looks like he is two seconds away from blowing his top.

" You're going on the date?" he hissed through his teeth as if he was warning me to say no or I won't like the outcome. Well I guess I'm just in the mood to be a rebel today because all i do is nod my head at him confirming that i was indeed going to see rider again whether he like it or not. So he better suck it up and put on his big boy underwear and not have a bitch fit about it.

"No she isn't going on that date. She isn't aloud or have you forgotten my rules already!" Everyone practically jumps five feet in the air scared shitless by Valentines booming voice breaking the silence that had previously settled over the room. I turn my head to face him and flinch at the sight of his face he looks just as angry as last night.

Jon who is looking mighty smug right now nods his head in agrement walks over to valentine crossing his hands over his chest and standing exactly the same way as our dad as if he is backing him up "That's right Clary have you already forgotten the rules?" Jon's voice is condescending and i would love nothing more than to tell him where he can shove it but I'm too scared to go against Valentine, I mean what if he does something worse than what he did yesterday.

So instead i just shake my head no and mumble, "No i haven't forgotten, I swear i was just winding Jon up I wasn't actually going to go on the date." I look down at my crossed legs avoiding every ones eyes but i can see out of the corner of my eye that everyone is staring at me in shock. I know this isn't my usual behavior but surely its believable I love messing with Jonathan especially when he's been winding me up like he has been lately.

" Well that's very immature i expect better from you Clarissa. You better text that boy back cancelling the date i expect you home straight after work tomorrow so I can spend some time with my granddaughter." It's a lie and we both know it, but sadly the rest of the room don't know it so i just nod my head in agreement. Doing exactly what he wants i text Ryder straight back cancelling the date. I mean i had promised no more boys so I can at least stick to the promise I mean it hasn't even been a week, I'm a crappy daughter.

"It's done." I finally look back up only to be shocked when i see that Jonathan isn't smiling any longer he doesn't even look remotely pleased. In fact everyone is looking at me in shock except for valentine who has a small smirk on his lips but that son disappears as he just nods his head and walks out the room telling us he is going back to work now that he got the flash drive he left at home.

As soon as the door closes Izzy screeches, "What the hell." I know exactly why she is reacting this way and its mainly to do with the fact that I never would have acted like that ever. But like everyone else she doesn't know about mine and Valentines enemy status and the fact that I'm totally shit scared that he might hurt me again if I don't act like he wants. I could always go back to Jocelyn's house I suppose but I don't think I could handle it. I'm used to valentine being a dick but I'm not used to her and Luke being like him, although I don't know why I'm completely surprised I mean she was married to him and Luke was his best friend so they are bound to have some similarities with each other. Besides that there is also the fact that I don't really think he will do it again I mean he was just really drunk yesterday now I know to lock the door if he has had a drink so hopefully nothing will happen ever again.

Deciding my best bet is to just play dumb I give a confused look as I reply, "What?"

"Don't what me what the hell was that. That wasn't you at all you would never had cancelled that date before." Shes glaring at me suspiciously and i can't help but squirm a little under her scrutiny but manage to pass it off as a shrug.

" Like he said one of his rules whilst I'm living with him is that I'm not aloud to see anyone. I'm not going to break that promise."

" If you didn't want to break the promise then why the hell did you agree to go out with Ryder in the first place?" Jace says butting in looking just as confused as the rest of them.

" I forgot." I whisper as the lie slips past my lips. I didn't forget I just didn't think Valentine would find out or that he would actually enforce his rule but now I'm not taking the risk, no way in hell. " Alright can we get back to the movie now you and Jon should be happy your big brother duties are done no more veil boys for you scare off." I say jokingly praying that it will dissolve the tension in the room and that everyone will stop acting like it is such a big deal.

Sadly the tension isn't diffused but everyone must pick up the fact that I'm done talking about is as Jon sits back in his seat and we continue watching movies all day just like we had planned. I go to bed that night a little weary and lock the door for good measures so he can't get it. However despite him having no way of getting into my room I couldn't fall asleep to afraid in case Jay suddenly woke up and started crying causing Valentine to come banging on the door. Around five in the morning though I'm finally so exhausted that my eyes start to droop and everything turns black.

Omg I am so sorry I have been supper busy and completely forgot about needing to update my story. I promise from now on I will try and be better because I know it is so annoying when people don't update their story's but i was suffering from writers block then i just got supper busy and totally forgot to continue and again i am so sorry. I also will apologise for any mistakes I've missed and I know some of my language isn't necessarily what you would use like how I use mam instead of mom and I'm sorry if you don't like it but I'm not changing it as it is English and Mom is more of an American word and since I'm from England I am used to writing using English words that can variate from American not just by name but by spelling as well so any one from America who is reading this I'm sorry if my word choices aren't personally what you would chose but it is what I am used to so I am sticking with it thank you .


End file.
